


The Peacock Thief

by Odd5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crime done by protagonist, F/M, Guilt, Master Fu would be a great uncle, Minor Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Peacock Kwami - Freeform, Peacock Miraculous, References to Depression, Swearing, Thief, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd5/pseuds/Odd5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No family, no backround, no life. She was a thief, as simple as that. Or was she? With help, anyone can change. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 : Intro (Updated)

A brief flash of light reflected on the marble floor while a shadow was quickly making it's way to the office of the owner's house. A clothed hand turned the door's handle silently and entered before closing the door. Grey eyes searched the room for uninvited guesses. A smirk came on the shadow's face. She was the 'guess' and clearly wasn't invited. Honestly, did it ever stop her?

Nope.

The lithe figure avoided the gigantics windows and made her way toward the painting. To her, it was the only thing that looked good in the room. Why did rich people had such bad tastes for their own house?

She stood before the forever frozen blond woman of the painting. Even in the dark, she could remember every colors used on this art piece. Days and days she observed this house – no, manor! - and that's how she discovered it. And how much more important than it actualy seemed.

The shadow carefully pushed the painting and finally came across what she wanted since the start of her robbery. The safe. She took out her powder's recipient and her brush. It should do it. The powder showed the utmost used numbers on the code pad. She observed the lightly to mostly covered numbers and burned the code's safe in her mind. She pushed the correct code and a little 'click' buzzed in the air. The safe opened and...

What the hell. Only... Books, documents, blueprints? Even a freaking movie about Tibet?! Where was the money? She clenched her teeth painfully but her anger was stronger. All this work for nothing. No. She found stuff in the rest of this place. It wasn't too bad right? Her bag was kind of full, it would alright.

She took a breath and forced herself to calm down. She raised her flashlight to take one last look before leaving. Flashes shined from the framed picture of the blond woman (again?)and that's when she saw it. A green brooch, with a blue bead on the middle bottom. She took it and on closer inspection it seemed like a peacock tail. Gabriel Agreste didn't sound like the guy who would wear feminine brooches in his free time. Maybe it was the woman's?

Deep in thoughts, she didn't notice the door of the office opens but she did hear the intake of breath behind her. She instantly turned and saw a figure that looked like a teenager. The owner's son. She flashed her light in the boy's face and blinded him. Grabbing her bag from one hand, she used the other to open a window. That was one heavy glass!

''Hey stop!'' shouted the teen. As if!

Just as she got out, the boy seized her arm and tried to pull her back inside. Was he nuts or just plain stupid? To her surprise, and probably to his too, a blarring alarm went through the house. She swore and got her arm free and pushed the other. She closed the window and blocked it with some kind of stylish pole she stole.

_Oh well._

She hurriedly ran to the gate and threw her bag over it. Due to her slim figure, she was able to go through the metal bars. Then, she disappeared in the night.


	2. Chapter 1 : Eno the blue thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2(1) : Eno the blue thingy (Updated)

''Breaking news: The Agreste Mansion, home of Gabriel Agreste, the most famous fashion designer of all France and his son Adrien Agreste, have been broke into last night, close to 2 A.M. More informations will...''

Ambre was furiously eating her long awaited breakfast. Having a full meal had became so rare she wanted to savor it, but she earned it after last night. Another bruise was blossoming on her ribs because of that dumb gate. She had to flee fast and the gates were so tight.. Bah, another negative to being burglar. Not like she had a choice either.

She rested back in her chair, her belly full. The restaurant was busy, practically everyone talking about the robbery. Who did it? How could anyone do that do the Agreste family? Ambre stopped herself from snickering. Please. People like them had big houses, servants and so much more. They could eat whenever they wanted, sleep without worrying about tomorrow and just truly live. Go to work, go to school, have friends, a family.

She shook her head. Friends were useless and inconvenient and her family...

_'Mama!'_

Her hand tightened on her arm, her sleeve's jacket wrinkling. She looked at her reflection in the water of glass, trying so desperately to push these memories away. It would only hurt her more and she didn't need anymore aches.

The voice of the TV host reached her ears once more. ''...the vicious criminal attacked Gabriel Agreste's son, Adrien Agreste, and then made their escape through one of the office windows.''

Lies! She never assaulted anyone, unless they were the ones that started it. She barely shoved him out of the way before closing off the window! What, he would have prefered getting his head cut off? Fine with her, geez. Picking up her glass, she took a gulp of water and nearly choked while hearing the next sentences of the female TV host.

''Gabriel Agreste also revealed that the burglar broke into his safe and stole a valuable object that his wife and mother of his son owned before leaving them. Here are Mr. Agreste's opinion on the subject.'' The screen then showed footage of Gabriel Agreste, colder than ever. ''I am outraged that someone entered my home not only to steal my properties but to take something that my long-gone wife had? I demand remunarations and consideration for me and my son.''

The host continued her speech but Ambre stayed paralyzed. The brooch. The framed picture. In the safe. It was his dead wife's brooch? She threw some money on the table and promptly left. She ran almost all the way back to her hideout and barely had the time to close the door behind her before she fell on her knees. Each years that passed, she got better. Not being seen, knowing what was more worth taking, shoplifting and stealing from people pockets. But that night, she had been reckless. She got distracted, as if she was just newbie. Someone saw her and her sixth sense didn't even warn her. She didn't think of the consequences of taking this one, little thing. That woman - no - this mother's brooch. She had a son, a child. Just her age. How old was he when she...?

Ambre may just have taken the last thing that was her's from her family.

_'MAMA!'_

Ambre curled into a ball and hid her face in her arms. She didn't think before doing it. She was an idiot! That was a promise she made to herself, a rule she always listened to. No family: Do not take objects that hold personal memories, no backround: do not know the life story of the owners and no life: do not get used to your surrounding, you'll leave soon enough. She broke two out of three. Now, look the state she was in. Ambre forced a breath out of her lungs and gently took the brooch from her pocket and rested it in her palm. For some reason, she hadn't wanted to let it out of her sight. She refused to sell it at first but... now it was too late anyway.

Close to tears Ambre just stared at the jewelry. In her sorrow, she didn't notice the black and purple butterfly that came in through a crack in the wall. It got closer and closer. Ambre let a tear run down her cheek and it silently fell on the brooch. It started to glow a light green and just as the butterfly was going to land...

''YOU THERE, STOP!'' Screamed a high-pitched voice that came out of nowhere. Ambre opened her eyes in shock and saw... Something blue? She wiped her eyes and looked again. Still, just a blue spot, floating in the air. ''Who do you think you are, huh?''

''Wha-...'' Ambre sarted, before being interrupted by the blue thingy.

''Sweetie, let the adults talk'' Blue thing told her and then turned to what looked like a butterfly. ''I was there first! I'll let go for this once so you go back to your boss and leave her alone got it?!'' The butterfly fluttered its wings and left to go back to where it came from. Blue nodded its head with a humph and turned to face the completely lost Ambre. ''Well? No 'thank you so much Eno', no 'I don't know what I would do without you?'''

''...'' Ambre was still motionless, while staring blankly at the.. thing. It seemed like a blue bug, light featers on top of its head and a tiny red dot on its forehead. It also had arms and legs (more like feet) and a peacock tail with five featers each with colorful spots at the end.

It took a deep breath, as if trying to get its annoyance to go away. ''Fine. My name's Eno and obviously, if I take in your hanging open mouth, you don't know what I am right?'' Ambre closed her mouth and nodded. ''You will now have the amazing privilege of knowing my existence, normal humans can't know about me so feel honored. I am Eno, the peacock kwami. The brooch that you're holding is a miraculous, it gives the power to... Excuse me?'' Eno immediatly flew to the brooch and glared at the human. ''You put water on my miraculous?!''

''Um, sorry? I-I didn't mean to. I-'' Ambre stuttered, not knowing how to handle this kind of situation. Who would really?

''Wait'' Eno stopped her. ''That's... Oh.'' Eno flew in front of her and asked her with a strangely gentle voice. ''Who hurt you? What happened?''

''Nothing! I'm fine.'' Lied Ambre but Eno didn't fall for it. ''Look, that butterfly I got angry at? Negative energy was emanating from it and It can't appear without someone's anger or sadness. You know, gloomy feelings. So, I'll ask again: What happened?''

Ambre had a bad time understanding what was even happening, but she clearly wasn't going to evade with lies. Plus, this 'kwami' couldn't tell on her right? ''I stole the brooch.''

''What?! From where?''

''...Gabriel Agreste's safe.'' ''Gabriel-'' Eno paused and its face fell. Eno levitated down and sat on the old ground of the shelter. It stayed silent.

''Eno?'' Ambre asked hesitantly. Eno, previously so much of pride, now staring saddly to the ground. Her hand reached the kwami and carefully placed it in her hands. Eno looked up at her in suprise and Ambre smiled. ''It's going to be alright. Whatever's up, you just have to be strong okay?'' Eno really looked at her this time. Grey eyes met deep blue... Which were becoming tearful. Ambre panicked ''W-What did I say wrong?''.

''She left me there.'' Eno murmured, cutting off the human. ''Why? Why did she left me with him?'' The kwami cried, tears falling besides its head like streams of glitter. Ambre cupped Eno's little trembling body and put it against her chest. Weird hug but that's what she could give. Eno's kept crying for a few minutes in the respective silence of Ambre. Eno fell asleep and the thief softly wiped its tears away. What happened to Eno didn't matter to her. It was sad, hurt and abandoned. And she would be there for it, when no one else was. Just like she would have wanted someone by her side in the past.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eno's not the real peacock kwami's name, just sayin'. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Knowing Each Other Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 : Knowing Each Other Better? (Updated)

Eno's eyes slowly opened and it rubbed its eyelids with its short arms. It blinked to get used to the light of the room. It looked around and winced. This place was terrible! The walls were full of cracks, the desk's paint was peeling off and the bed Eno was on was directly placed on the dirty ground. There was a bag in one of the corner but it didn't have time to pay attention to it because of the sound of the door opening.

It was that girl. She held a little package in her hand and seemed surprised to see Eno awake. She closed the door and sat on the bed at a respectable distance from the kwami.

''I brought you something to eat'' She said after few moments of silence. Eno flew up and checked in the packet then glanced at her with incredulity. ''What?''

''... I don't even know how to take this'' Eno said and facepalmed itself. ''As I told you before I am a gracious kwami, not some stupid bird.''

''You're a peacock so you eat seeds.'' She stated and looked inside the packet once more. ''They're good, I ate some myself.''

Eno huffed. ''I can't be too hard on you, you're just a young human. Still, an offence like this is simply outrageous!''

''Well I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice because someone cried their soul out just a moment ago!'' She replied angrily. Eno made a face, remembering what had happened. It peeked at the seeds again and took one. Not too bad.

The girl laid back on the bed and stretched her arms over her head. Eno stared at her while eating the seeds. She looked like any normal teenager, really. Long light brown hair that should have ended in the middle of her back, had she stood up. She was wearing a blue jacket with a hood and black ripped jeans with old boots, military style.

Eno managed to keep its mouth shut about this awful outfit. At least, Eno's last owner was better dressed than- No. Her owner... was no longer here. Besides, she dared to left Eno behind! This woman had no rights on its miraculous anymore.

''So,'' Suddenly said the human girl, making Eno gaze at her once more. ''Your name is Eno and you're a kwami.''

''Yes.''

''And this brooch-''

''My miraculous.''

''-Your miraculous gives magical power to its possessor?''

''Again, yes'' Responded Eno, munching on a seed. ''Any other dull questions or I can eat in peace?''

The girl ignored its comment and raised herself to sit on the bed. ''I found you in this dude's safe. So, were you his kwami?''

At that Eno discraded her snack flew up to face her. ''Of course I wasn't!''

''Then your miraculous was his wife's?'' The girl deducted.

''W-What makes you say that?''

''Well-''

''That's not your business, anyway! Why do you even care?'' Eno exclaimed, crossing its arms and turning so its back would face her.

The girl stayed silent for a few moments. ''I don't know.'' The kwami twisted back at her, livid.

''What do you mean 'I don't know'?!''

''I guess... You're the strangest thing that ever happened to me.''

_Is that supposed to be a compliment?_

''What I imply is that... I have no idea how to handle any of this but last time you cried when you discovered where I found you. So I suppose you don't want to go back there?''

Eno shakes its head in haste.

''Is there anywhere else you would like to go? If not, you're welcome here.'' The girl threw a quick glance around the room.''I don't have much but I can find some space for a little bug.'' She ended jokingly.

Eno gawked at her. Not because it had just been called a bug, but because this obviously homeless (or something) girl offered it a place to sleep, eat and live at. Eno hadn't even told her she could use the miraculous's powers to her own goals.

''What do you want in exchange then?'' Eno asked, unsure of what was going on anymore.

''Nothing. We're both in trouble, so why not stick together?''

The kwami just stared at her so long she actually started to worry. ''I got something on my face or...?''

''You're one weird human, I hope you know that.''

''I'm getting called that a lot, don't worry about it'' Smirked the girl and brought her legs up and crossed them under her on the bed. She put her hands behind her to stretch again but winced this time. She saw the way Eno looked at her disapprovingly. ''It's just a bruise, I'm fine. Seriously.''

''What's your name?''

''I'm Ambre, you know like the tree resin that's often in rocks?.''

''Imaginative. When you said you were in trouble, what did you mean by that?''

She searched her words to explain. ''I'm on the run and I do shabby things for money.''

Oh come on. ''In other words?''

''...I escaped from juvenile justice and I'm a burglar?''

What resulted next was a mix of 'You stupid moron!', a bag of sunflowers seeds being thrown and scattered on the floor and Eno and Ambre laying down on the floor out of breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheLadyGeek and two anonymous guests for kudos and for the 36 Hits!


	4. The Great Guardian- of Ambre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 : The Great Guardian- of Ambre? (Updated). Thanks for the 45 hits.

''Class, I'm pleased to tell you we have a new student that will join us for the rest of the school year. This is Ambre Sigillare-Fu and I hope you'll all welcome her friendly. Ambre, please say hi to your new class.'' Mrs. Bustier explained and looked at the young girl with a kind smile.

''Huh..'' Ambre mumbled, feeling as if the eyes of all the students in the room were burning holes through her. How the hell... Why was she even doing there anyway?!

-Back to Two weeks ago, because wtf-

''Why are we here for again?''

''To see the Great Guardian, duh.'' A keen voice came from one of Ambre's pockets.

''...It's a massager's appartement. No, a healer?'' Ambre stated and asked at the same time, still studying the front of place. It was quite normal... Appart from the big chinese sign besides the door. Under the chinese characters there was a translation in english saying 'Rude backs are welcome, not rude minds'. ''O-kaaay''

''More like the Great Guardian's house, thank you very much'' Eno clarified and pulled on her hair. ''Come on slowpoke!''

''Dude, stay hidden!'' Ambre tried to grab Eno but it flew away easily enough. ''Eno, seriously.''

''There's no one around, relax. Oh, and you did just call me-''

''Alright let's go'' Ambre exclaimed quickly, not wanting another of Eno's fits. She pushed on the doorbell and the ringing sounded like multiple little bells chiming together, like a _carillon_. A soft smile came on Ambre's lips from such an thoughtful tune. But obviously, Eno didn't feel the same.

''Not matter his age, he's always so slow'' Eno remarked before making itself intangible and went in _through_ the door without any shame.

''What the- Eno!'' Ambre shouted and grabbed the door's handle and it was unlocked. She entered just as Eno's cheered.

''Great Guardian-'' What Eno hadn't seen was that there were two people in the room, not one. Ambre snatched Eno and hid it in her jacket just in time. The taller man turned to toward her in surprise and she hurriedly found an excuse. ''He is, uh... The great guardian of massages! A lot of people call him like that you know?'' She pointed out, letting out an uneasy laugh.

The man was about to respond but he was instead pushed to the door by, what seemed, an old man. ''Here is my next appointement, we'll see each other next week. Have a good day'' The old man told him, not even letting him the time to respond before shutting the door in his face. He faced Ambre, smiling mysteriously. ''Well, what were you saying Eno?''

It instantaneously flew out of its hiding place. ''To think that an old man has more manners than a teen, but with you I'm not surprised'' Eno glared at Ambre.

''What did you expect me to do, make the guy thing you were my puppet?'' Ambre asked the kwami, just as annoyed.

''Now now, both of you calm down.'' The old man stopped them. He looked at Eno. ''I'm happy to see you unharmed, Eno. Wayzz, come say hello.''

At that, a green kwami with a turtle shell on his back came out of a gramophone that was in the back of the room. He came closer to the blue kwami and took its hands in his. ''Eno, are you alright? You were gone so long we were worried.''

''Yes, I'm fine. I was away for a great time, wasn't I?'' Eno said almost bitterly and, to Ambre's astonishment, hugged the green kwami. ''I'm glad to be back.'' The girl watched them and couldn't help the smallest hint of jealousy she felt in her. So Eno wasn't alone then... Good.

''Thank you for bringing Eno back to us'' The old man attracted her attention. ''I am master Fu, and you are...?'' He politely inquired.

''Leaving'' Ambre announced and gave him back the brooch. She made her way to the door but Eno's voice stopped her in her tracks.

''Wait where are you going?'' The blue kwami asked and flew back to her. Ambre threw it a glance over her shoulder.

''I helped you find the ones you wanted to be with and now I'm taking off. See ya.''

''But no, don't! We stick together remember? You helped me and I'm going to help you too and you won't make me change my mind!'' It flew in front of the door to block her.

'' _I don't need help_!'' Nearly screamed Ambre, making Eno back off.

''But please... Great Guardian'' Eno implored the other, not knowing what to do to stop her.

''Young girl, I am merely an old man. I am far from able to handle such eventful situations and...''He said and started to cough violently. He fell to his knees, his cane tumbling away from his reach.

''Woah easy!'' Ambre exclaimed, catching him in a flash. She supported him and patted him on the back. Unnoticed by her, Eno and Wayzz looked at each other and shared a mischievous smile. ''Take deep breaths. Do you want water? Should I call someone..?''

''I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I won't keep you here because of an old man like me. You can leave.'' He finished, yet still coughing. Ambre stared at him, still crossed.

She signed. ''No, you're clearly not alright and I doubt two little kwamis could assist you if anything bad happened.'' Ambre ignored the huff coming from behind her and let him prop himself up against her.

''That's so kind of you...?''

''Ambre'' She told him this time and briefly felt bad for her previous outburst.

''Ambre I would like to offer you a cup of tea to thank you for your aid. But a young lady like you mustn't have much time someone like me, I wouldn't want to bother.'' He said when she gave him back his cane.

''...I don't have anywhere to be right now.''

''Good. Please, let me the time to make us hot, chamomile tea.'' He replied before walking slowly toward the other door of the room. Ambre watched him warily.

''Huh...''

-/-

''You didn't have to help me but thank you Ambre'' Master Fu said while Ambre was pouring the tea in two normal sized cups and two tiny. Honestly, she had done everything for him. She made the beverage under his instructions, placed the coffee table in the middle of his living room and even helped him sit down. She was getting annoyed but she offered him her help and she wasn't the kind to take back her words.

''Don't worry about it.'' She said, watching Eno and Wayzz gingerly drinking their tea. Ambre bit the inside of her cheek, iritated by their caution.

''My dear, can you tell me where you found the peacock miraculous? See, It's been missing for years and I am curious.'' Master Fu declared, before taking a mouthful of his drink. He grimaced and Ambre flinched.

''I... cannot tell you that. I could get in real trouble if anyone knew. And sorry. I never made tea before, I hope it's not too awful.''

He smiled compassionately. ''You can only get better by trying again. Are you sure you can't tell me? I won't tell I promise.''

Ambre bit her lips but Eno must have felt left out because no one paid attention to it in 3 minutes. ''She found it in his s-''

''ENO!'' Ambre squawked at it.

''Fine! It was in his _possession_. Happy missy?'' Eno said with disdain, Ambre glaring at it.

''You shutting up for once would be better.''

Master Fu interrupted them.''His? You mean...'' He glanced at the kwamis and the three of them shared a look.

''What? It wasn't supposed to be with him?'' Ambre asked, confused by the distinct tension in the room. No one spoke. ''Okay, I guess I just entered some big scheme and now I'm in way too deep. Great.''

Master Fu reverted his attention back to her.''Ambre, do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir?''

She was ticked off by the change of subject. ''Huh no, I do not. What's that?''

''They're heroes. They protect France from a vilain called Hawk Moth. Their powers come from miraculouses, just like this peacock brooch. You haven't heard from any of this?.''

''I've been in France for only a month and a half. I was kind of too busy to check for superheroes.''

''Would you like to be one?'' Master Fu asked her, serious. Ambre froze and stared at him like he was an alien.

Then, she laugh. Loudly.

''Are you kidding me? Me, a _hero_? Sorry dude but you got the wrong girl.'' She kept on laughing.

''...What's so funny?'' Wayzz asked from the table, completely lost. ''Was there a joke? I didn't understand it.''

''No no! I'm not laughing at you guys, but It's so... Oh my gosh.'' Ambre's head fell in her hand, her shoulders still moving from her hilarity.

Master Fu waited for her to recompose herself. ''Well?'' Ambre looked at him questioningly. ''You didn't answer.''

''Seriously, master Fu. Pick someone else.'' She continued, waiting for him to get it his so obvious error. ''You'll regret it sooner than later.''

''I don't think I will.''

Ambre gaped at him. ''I'm the complete opposite of a hero! I do lousy things for a living, I hurt people from the way I act and I'm running away from the police forces from at least three differents countries and I'm not even 18 yet.''

''Hey I thought you were running from the juvenile justice.'' Eno cut her off.

''Well yeah, but if the police knew who did all these-'' Ambre stopped and looked back at master Fu. He was watching patiently.

''You still haven't answered my question. I don't care about your background, it is the way you act that I care about.''

''But-'' She tried, but master Fu didn't stop.

''You saved Eno and helped it find this place. And you assisted me, a fragile old man that had nothing to give back to you but a cup of tea. You may have a wrotten past but I see good in you. If you had the chance, you would change it all in a heartbeat. Which is why I'm giving you this'' He explained, before taking her hand and putting it the brooch.

''Master Fu, I...'' Ambre started but didn't know how to finish.

''You need someone to believe in you and I do. We all do. Even if you don't accept it, you do need help, young lady.'' He said, watching Ambre. She held the brooch in her trembling hand, unsure of everything. Eno flew up and put its tiny hands on hers.

''Ambre, please.'' It urged her, its big eyes carefully looking into hers.

''...That's just crazy.'' Ambre murmured, Eno's face falling.''But... okay. I-I'll take it. Even though I still think you're making a mistake!''

Eno beamed, Wayzz smiled and master Fu nodded. ''I'm glad you agreed. Now you'll live here with me. Ah, how long have I wanted an attendant for my bussiness.''

''Wait what-'' Ambre made an attempt for him to clarify and master Fu placed the cups on the ground and, without any effort, took the coffee table in his arm and went to put it back. Ambre's mouth hanged open.

''You tricked me!'' She shouted, pointing an indignant finger at master Fu. His response?

An innocent smile.

-/-

One week later, though with her strong protestations, he met the juvenile justice's officers that were in charge of her case in France. She didn't even know how he did that, but he became her tutor (or at least the one in charge of her) without much problems. When she asked how the hell he did it, he just responded he had _friends_. It made her shudder and she didn't dare to ask again. One week and a half later, she was forced (not really) to come live with him and go back to school. She had used the money of her last job to buy school items, simply refusing master Fu's offer. He may have took her in but she could take care of herself.

And there she was.

''Well, Ambre?'' Miss Bustier pressed her. Ambre looked back at the class. Just... Oh boy.

 


	5. An actual Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone checked what Ambre's full name actually means? It's ironic and I totally meant fot it to be. Also, Chapter 5 : An Actual Friend? (Updated)

''Huuuuh...'' Ambre muttered again, trying her best not be too tense or blush. ''Hey?''

Miss Bustier cleared her throat. ''You can sit in the last desk row on the right, besides Nathanaël.'' She pointed at some redhead boy in the back.

Ambre gratefully left the front and went to walk up the stairs. Gosh she hated being the center of attention of so many people, if only she could stick to the shadows right now as she used to. Suddenly, her sixth sense (more like a buglard sense but who cares) kicked in and everything slowed down. She lowered her head to look at the steps and saw a leg just in the perfect way so she would trip into it. She looked at who the leg belonged to and saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a mean smirk. She had glasses on her head and was wearing some high fashioned clothes. So, rich kid who was popular for unknow reasons. Alright, she could deal with that.

Ambre moved her foot higher, missing the leg and with her next step, purposely tripped her so dear schoolbag which spilled all her belongings. She did it so expeditiously that it took a few seconds to the girl to get mad.

''Hey!'' She shouted with her annoying voice. ''You tripped my bag, freak!''

''Sorry I didn't see it'' Ambre said, smilling naively. Then she went up and sat at her desk.

''Well what are you waiting for, pick it up.'' Blond girl whined, clearly expecting her to obey.

''You got hands, blondie'' Ambre threw back at her, not even caring as she took sheets and a crayon out of her own bag. The boy beside her looked at her with shock, not that she cared. Obviously that girl was used to being a princess but sorry, she wouldn't boost this kind of person's ego even if her life depended on it. The rich girl went red with anger and was going to keep screaming but another girl with short orange hair quickly gathered her things. Miss Bustier glanced at Ambre disapprovingly but clapped her hands and brought peace back to the class. Next, _the torture began_.

-/-

Ambre was nearly laying down on the desk, her forearm covering one side of her face with her left eye twitching. She was probably crushing Eno in her jeans pocket by this point. Why, why, why did it have to be literature? Her first class since months and it was _literature_? French Literature, _of course_. She grunted and clamped her eyes shut. She opened one and... Still there. FU-. Wait, bits of movements on her left.

She turned her head toward the boy she was sharing the desk with. He was focused on his notebook, drawing something intensely. She shifted on her other forearm and saw a picture, from a left point of view, of girl with long hair and that seemed annoyed/tired. She had her forearm on the right side of her face and... Yeah that was her. A very, well drawn her. A lot of details were used on her face and her hair, which were a bit wavy just as in real life. Ambre was caught off guard and couldn't stop herself. ''You should add some 'cross-popping veins'.''

The redhead snapped out of his concentration and hid his artbook against his chest and tried his best not to meet her stare. Wrong sentence, oops. She was so good at starting conversations. Common topics like 'great weather today' or 'you draw well', but noooo by all means.

''...Cross-popping what?'' Redhead asked, looking at her shyly under his bangs. Woah he actually wanted to talk.

''Cross-popping veins, you know the symbol they often use in mangas?'' Ambre said. Most didn't know the exact terms she wasn't surprised.

''What?'' He faced her this time, apparently puzzled. ''Mingas?''

Ambre stopped herself from laughing. ''Mangas'' She stated before taking a sheet and her pencil. She drew a weird cross of four curved lines and showed it to him. ''Don't mind my bad drawing skills but it's called cross-popping veins and it's generally put on a character's head or forehead to express their anger or impatience. They have strong emotions and with that their blood pressure rise so that's why it's called like that. There's other symbols but I'll shut up now.'' She explained and cut off awkwardly.

''Oh'' He replied and went to say something else but the bell rang. Ambre put away her stuff and picked up her Marvel comics shoulder bag.

She hastily left the classroom and followed the other students down the stairs. There was an inner courtyard where she assumed the students hanged out during breaks. The students went to their group of friends and she ended up alone in the middle of it. She went besides one of the brick wall where no one else was and sat down. She put her back against it and unlocked her bag.

If she was going to be the solo newbie, might as well make a good use of it, she thought as she opened her book. After trying her best to read, she was still stiff. It wasn't her fault, really. When someone wanted to talk about something she liked she couldn't stop herself. First person she talked to and she annoys him with a subject he's not interested in. That's why she hated speaking with strangers, especially teens like her. She wasn't often around people of her age and each time she made a fool of herself. Ask her to rob any places but talking with other teenagers? She sighed.

''Hey'' An unexpected voice startled her. She looked up and it was the redhead boy. Dammit, why her last sense never picked up when someone walked toward her? Only harsh or violent movements but it could be great every once in a while you know. Redhead saw her exasperated expression and took a step back. ''S-Sorry if I bother you, I just...''

Ambre jumped to her feet. ''No it's not you! I mean, huh... It's my manga. You know, when the characters takes a stupid decision and you're just like 'aaaaarg'... You know?'' She ended and stared at the ground. _She_ was stupid.

''We're no better than them sometimes honestly.'' He said after few moments. She raised her head and he was smilling. A little, tentative smile.

''Gotta agree with that.'' She replied, the corner of her lips slightly lifted. They stayed silent until he spoke again.

''I wanted to ask you about mangas. I never heard of it, is it some kind of comic?'' He asked. Welp, that did it. Let's be a weirdo.

-/-

Fifteen minutes later, they were both sitting on the ground and having an energetic discussion about both mangas and comics. She acquainted him about the otaku culture and put on display the One Punch Man vol.1 she brought. He actually prefered DC comics when she liked Marvel more but he still complimented her bag.

''Dorks'' Came out a muffled voice from Ambre's pocket. She glared at the bump and made a mental note to only bring Eno seeds to eat for a week.

''Did you say something?'' The boy inquired.

''Well... Yeah! Who's your favorite animated movie producer? I love Mamoru Hosoda, he was the director of-'' The bell rang, announcing the students to go to their next class. ''Come _on_ we just got started!'' She nearly shouted at where she assumed the chime came from. Then froze. She turned back to the redhead and repositioned her pose, embarrassed. ''I mean only if you want to talk more, I'm not pushing you or anything.'' She stated.

''Of course I want to. We could talk again during lunch break if you want.'' He proposed and she agreed. ''But for now we should get to class. I think we have Math next.''

''Oh thank god'' Ambre groaned making him chuckle.

''I understand you don't like French Literature?'' He laughed again at the disgusted face she made. ''Ms.Mendeleiev is the teacher for this class. She's a bit... severe but I think she would let you sit with me.''

She looked back at him in surprise. ''You want me to?''

''Sure, besides there's no other sits left.'' He pointed out. A bit hesitant, he said. ''I'm Nathanaël.''

''Ambre'' She responded, smilling lightly.

They hurried to class, Nathanaël guiding her to the other classroom. It seemed more like a science lab, though several lenghty stainless steel tables were aligned in the middle of the room. On the left side of the tables, there were sinks probably to experiment with chemicals during Chemistry. Ambre brightened up. She was great at mixing different substances. She knew how to make corrosive liquids to dissolve metals, amongst other things but let's not get into that.

''You there.'' Acknowledged her who she assumed was Miss Mendeleiev. She had purple hair and was wearing a science coat. Typical. She raised from her desk and stopped in front of her. ''Don't think for a second I'll go easy on you because of your background, young lady. You may have missed the start of this school year but I'll certainly not take this class's time just so that you catch up so you better listen to everything I say, understood?''

_Dude, I can blow up the whole class if I want._

''Got it Miss.'' Ambre said instead.

''It's Ms., now go sit down in the back.'' She gave her the sheets of today's Math problems and dismissed her then started the class.

Ambre sat with Nathanaël and he gave her a comforting smile.''She's like that with everyone''

''Meh, she's straightforward at least.'' She emphasized and actually listened to the teacher this time while Nathanaël went back to his drawings.

Ambre was on the second page of the Math document and _Ms._ Mendeleiev was correcting one of the problems on the board but was repeatedly turning around to see who kept talking. It wasn't too bad yet. It was easy for her to count two or three equations at the same time. The circonstances in which she had to count bills hastily with the stress of being found vs doing Math problems in class? Easy pic- Movement on the front.

She threw her arm over her face and made Nathanaël drop his pencil in a jolt. He gazed at her wonderingly. ''What's wrong?''

''Uh...'' Ambre stuttered before seeing the paper ball on the desk in front of theirs. Oh It was just that. She let out a breath and turned to see where it came from. Some guy was glancing at where the paper ball flew with a smug look on his face. He seemed asian and was wearing a red work-out t-shirt. She looked back to the huge student sitting in front of them and saw him rip open the paper. There was a drawing a some kind of a weird three-eyed creature with seemingly bohemian hair coming from its head and a long tail. ''What the heck is that?''

Nathanaël looked at the drawing too and grimaced with distate. ''Not okay.''

''What why? What's up with it?'' She asked him in murmur, her tone lowering as the boy crushed the sheet in his big hands and glared at the other with pure anger.

''It's a drawing of Mylene Haprele, his girlfriend... When she was akumatized. It happened last year.'' Nathanaël replied in the same tone.

Ambre saw red. What was this guy problem?! She felt Eno shift in her pocket, it had clearly heard it too. She took a blank sheet of paper and furiously drew something on it, Nathanaël trying to see over her shoulder. She put her eraser on the paper and crumbled the paper around it. She took in her target and threw it. Directly on the head! 100 points.

He staggered on his chair in shock while a few students had to shush their chuckles. The boy turned around sharply and searched for who did it. Ambre softly cleared her throat and when he glanced at her, she nodded at the paper ball in his hand. He opened it to be welcomed with a badly drawn middle finger.

''You little-'' He raised up, making his chair fall behind him.

''Lê Chiến Kim!'' Ms.Mendeleiev interrupted him. ''Annoying as always, aren't you?''

''But Ms., she...'' He tried again.

''You will know that being athletic is not everything in life, sometimes other things like working just as the other students would help your grades in this class. I've had enough of you, go to the principal office!'' She pointed at the door.

'Kim' glanced back at Ambre with rage but took his things and went to the door. The big guy sitting in front of them turned to face her with a barely concealed amused expression. She winked at him slyly and Nathanaël had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

And that's when terrified screams went through the opened windows of the classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFANGER! :D Thanks for the 5 kudos and for the 69 Hits (no I didn't laugh)


	6. The Peacock, The New Anti-Hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at the end for the futur of this story. Please read and give your opinion.

''I am Destroy-Ctopus and I will get the robots parts I need!'' Roared a voice from outside the building. Ms.Mendeleiev went to the windows and Ambre felt the tension rise in the classroom and students shared worried looks.

She turned toward Nathanaël. He seemed just as strained as the others. ''What's happening?''

''I... think it's an akuma. We need to-'' He was interrupted when the edifice shook, several students falling.

''Everyone, you all need to go back home now! Leave in calm but quickly. '' Ms.Mendeleiev instructed and opened the door. The students took their bags and left hurriedly. She followed behind Nathanaël out and they all went down the stairs and ran to the exit.

Ambre was going to go after them but she felt Eno get out of her pocket and it flew to a nearby hallway. She looked back at the leaving crowd and pursued Eno without being seen. She found it besides the lockers. ''What are you doing?! We need to leave it's not safe.''

Eno flew to her. ''Yes yes, I heard thank you. It's not like you can transform in front of everyone, just saying.''

Ambre blinked. ''What?''

Eno sighed. ''It's nice being in your pocket and all, but I would like some action.'' She still looked at it motionless. Eno obviously tried to keep its annoyance at bay. ''What I mean is : Go fight that guy.''

''What?! How the hell do you expect me to do that? I'm no superman.'' Ambre put her hands on her temples.

''No but you can be the Peacock, which is way better.'' Eno lifted the end of her t-shirt to show the brooch fastened on her belt.

She finally understood what the kwami meant. ''Nope, not doing it.''

''Come on, you'll be delightful.'' Eno tried to convince her.

''Don't care.''

''You'll be super strong-'' Eno's speech was disrupted by screams coming from outside. Ambre hopped on a bench and Eno came after her. They looked through the window and saw civilians run in the street.

Eno threw her a side-glance and Ambre looked at her left but couldn't escape the other's stare. She groaned and layed her head on the wall while Eno screeched happily. ''You got me. What do I do?''

''…''

Ambre turned back to Eno who had went silent. ''Eno?''

It took a profound breath. ''I'll disappear when you'll transform so I'll explain it to you now. You must not let the ennemi get your miraculous otherwise you will turn back to normal. You'll be stronger like a super-human but you're not invincible. You have a weapon and a power you can only use once. You have to say 'Colorheights' to use it. If you do use it-'' It was going to finish but was stopped by another boom.

''Okay okay! We don't have much time, how do I transform?'' Eno stayed silent again. Ambre pressed it. ''Eno!''

''You have to say... 'Featers fluffed'.''

''… Excuse-me?''

''Just say it!'' Eno cried out embarrassed.

''Uh... Featers Fluffed?'' Ambre said and was immediately surrounded by blue light. She closed her eyes and opened them after the light disappeared. She looked at herself and blushed right then and there.

She had a little top hat, which had light feathers attached to it. On top of her shoulders, she was wearing a... ringmaster jacket? A women one, at least. Her hair was braided and resting on her right shoulder and going down her chest. The tissue was deep blue and it kept going onto sleeves and went on until the end of her fingers and toward her basin, it separated in two parts to stop at the edge of her hips. In her back, the tissue went down until her knees and terminated in what seemed ike a peacock tail. She still had a belt, though it seemed like it was cut into the suit and the miraculous was magically attached to it. A lighter blue spandex went from her stomach and down her legs and finished at her feet.

She bites her lower lip but forced herself to go outside in this stupid outfit. She ran out and saw a gigantic robot looking like an octopus. She didn't have to think how stupid it was because she went on the ground to avoid a metal tentacle. It knocked into one of the wall of the school before going toward a running civilian. She raced to him and... Didn't know what to do. Think Ambre, think! ...Weapon. She had a weapon secured in her back. She tore it out and, without thinking, took it in both of her hands and shoved it in front of her. The tentancle came and she stopped it with her new strength. It pushed on her staff and her heels began to slip.

Ambre turned to the man who had fallen down. ''What the heck are you waiting for, a VIP invitation?!'' She yelled at him and he stood back up and ran away. She jumped out of the way and the tentacle slammed on the ground. It cracked under its weight and Ambre gulped. She put some distance between herself and the villain. She studied her weapon better and it was just a staff with a diamond on top. How did it even... Ah screw it.

She dodged another attack but another tentacle was waiting for her. It bashed into her and she flew right into a street lamp. The shock shot the breath out of her lungs and she fell down. Ambre coughed but thankfully no blood came out. Her staff had dropped out of her reach and the colossal octopus prepared for another attack. None of her close-combat skills could her save in this situation. She had to get lost! She put her gloved hand on the lamp to get up and she felt something encircling her wrist and was promptly pulled away from the fight. She flew in the air, the sky blurring as she went up and fell in someone's arms and was put down on a hard surface.

''Are you okay?'' A feminine voice asked her with concern.

Ambre was sitting on roof's tiles, her back now throbbing with mild pain. ''Yeah, thanks.'' She glanced at her rescuer then glanced again. It was a young girl with dark blue-purplish hair, braided into two pigtails. Under her mask she had blue eyes and she was wearing a red spandex suit with black spots on her entire body. The girl meant to speak but Ambre stopped her.''Wait don't, let me guess. The famous Ladybug?''

''Yeah, it's me. Nice that you know me but I'd like it to be reciprocated.'' Ladybug replied and gave her a hand to get up.

''I don't even know. I'm a peacock? I've got the peacock miraculous so...''

''You do?'' She inquired with astonishment.

''...What, you thought I was just some kind of weirdo who dress like this for the fun of being thrown around?'' Ambre retorted with sarcasm. ''Sorry to disappoint, but injuries aren't my fetish.''

''No. I didn't mean-'' She hesitated. ''Alright, let's try this again. You're a hero like me... Not akumatized?''

Ambre waved at the giant robot. ''The akuma's there. And it's getting away. So shall we, I don't know, follow it?''

''That's the plan.'' A voice declared behind her. It was the cat dude this time. He was wearing a dark spandex with kitty ears a leather tail. He jumped down to meet them and turned to Ladybug. ''Who's your new friend, my lady?''

''Someone who can speak for themself, thanks.'' He stared at her. ''And one more time, not akumatized. Look.'' She pointed at the miraculous on her belt.

Instead of looking reassured, he gazed at her with distrust. ''Where did get this?'' He wondered almost heatedly.

''None of your business, stray.'' She responded back just as sharp.

''Chat, what's wrong? For as long as we know, she's a friend. I don't think she's like Volpina.'' Ladybug put a soothing hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. During the exchange, Ambre peeked behind her and the vilain was almost out of sight.

_Enough talking._

She jumped down the roof and she felt lighter while her descent. Another side-power? She dropped down and took back her staff. She squinted at the two heroes. ''Look, I just want to defeat that guy so I can get out of that dumb costume so can we please hurry along?'' She told them before rushing to the way the robotic-octopus went. Knowing her abilities better, she bounced on a street lamp and expelled her body on a roof. She continued to run and on the opposite roof Ladybug and Chat noir were doing the same. They avoided the chimneys and other annoyances on the roofs and arrived at destination. The monster was destoying the shopwindow of a computer store and one of his

''Now what?'' Ambre shouted at the two.

''We got to find where the akuma is! It's supposed to be an object that's on him and we need to break it to stop him.'' Ladybug shouted back before leaving to fight it with her partner.

Ambre stayed back and observed. To beat someone, you have to find their weakness to make them vulnerable. His flaw was in an article he had. Where? Not his tentacles, she admitted, seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir evading them with difficulties. Somewhere that wasn't moving too much, that was protected. The robot looked like a silver octopus and there was glass on the robot's face so the one in command must be behind it. Nature had made squids with 6 tentacles, the other two were legs to move the body. She assumed the only colored tentacles's suckers were the legs. If they fall, everything fall. Good point.

''Get lost, you two!'' The vilain clamored at them. Chat Noir was hit and flew over a building. Time to move.

''Ladybug,'' She went to stand beside the hero. ''The two orange tentacles, he uses them as legs. He falls without them.''

''What about the akuma?'' The other asked.

''Didn't found it yet'' Chat Noir dropped alongside his lady.

''Great. Thanks for the help.'' Chat told Ambre with antipathy. She ignored him.

''I didn't see it either so let's try something else. Lucky Charm!'' Ladybug threw her yoyo (What) up and it exploded in few little ladybugs. They dissipated and something fell in Ladybug's hands. ''… A mirror?'' She gazed around her and her eyes fell on Ambre's staff. ''Your staff!''

''Eh?'' Ambre glanced down at it. ''...Oh! Yeah, right. Where should I-''

Ladybug pointed in a direction. ''Stand on this roof while I stand on this one. Chat Noir, make him look in that way.'' She said at once and they all went to their destinated places.

Ambre climbed up and waited for the signal. Chat Noir made a goof of himself and brought the robot's attention to him. Ladybug placed the mirror correctly. ''Peacock, now!''

''Colorheight!'' Ambre screamed and the diamond on her staff shined a strong light and reflected on the mirror. Ladybug shifted it and the light went to the glass on the robot's face. The man inside groaned loudly and the robot stepped back.

''Chat Noir, shatter the orange tentacles!''

''Got it! Cataclysm!'' He said and one of his hand was surrounded by darkness. He scratched at the legs and the vilan lost his balance and fell hard on the ground. Ambre and Ladybug and Ambre dived down to stand beside him. Their miraculous bipped.

''There's the akuma, under the robot's-'' He stopped himself from saying it.

''Butt?'' Ambre asked him.

''Yeah, that's what I was gonna say!'' He said frantically but took his pose back and threw her a disliking side-glance.

Ladybug ripped out a yellow screwdriver and broke it with ease. A black butterfly came out of it to Ambre's surprise and Ladybug caught it with her yoyo. ''No more evil doing for you little akuma.'' She said and purified it. After that, she threw the mirror in the air. ''Miraculous Ladybug!'' Little ladybugs appeared again and fixed all the damages the akuma made. Ladybug came back toward them and put her fist with Chat Noir's ''Pound it.'' They said at the same time and the man turned back to his normal self. He looked around completely lost and civilians and police were coming. Ladybug turned to her. ''Thank you for your help, we couldn't have done it without you.''

''Honestly, don't. That wasn't me, Eno forced me to.'' Ambre crossed her arms.

''Who?''

''My kwami or whatever-'' She said and a bip chimed again. ''Okay that's getting annoying, where's it coming from?'' She looked around.

''It's your miraculous. Each bip means one minute less until you transform back.'' Chat Noir gestured at her brooch.

''Which means?''

''You, all of us, should really leave because we can't risk our identities being revealed.'' Ladybug informed them and got her yoyo out. ''Glad to have met you, Peacock. Bye Chat.'' She threw her yoyo and flew away.

''Right. See ya, stray.'' She said at Chat Noir and jumped on a roof and left without looking back.

-/-

''Oh my god'' Ambre groaned and let herself slide down the front door of master Fu's appartement. Eno fell on her tights, just as tired. Master Fu was sitting at the coffee table sipping tea. He had the TV, which she had brought a few days prior, turned on. It was on the News Channel and they were showing an amateur video of the Peacock in action and under there was this title 'A New Superhero?'.

Ambre bumped the back of her head on the door and master Fu laughed quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : I actually updated all the previous chapters and hopefully corrected all the errors and added details about Ambre's backstory and other things like that. You're not obligated to read it though, just wanted to tell you guys.
> 
> 2 : I was informed some of you wanted Ambre to continue her thief's career and the story's first plot I thought about did not include this. So, I changed it. But now, I know how the story will end and, well... I rated this story as 'teens and up audiences' section because of the few swearings, but now the plot might get more violent by the end. Like, 'guns and blood' violent so I would have to rate it higher and put Graphic Violence Warning. So I wanted you guys opinion. Since the show Miraculous Ladybug is light-hearted, I thought you guys may have arguments on the story's plot. I really need your opinions on this because I'm quite unsure about how to go. I don't normally ask, but please write me a comment about what you think of this. On that note, see you all on the next chapter.


	7. Confessions and Outburts (Not about the same thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 10 kudos, 1 bookmark and 130 Hits!

_She kept hearing footsteps._

_She turns around, yet no one._

_Back home._

_Mama is scared._

_''...You need to hide!''_

_''Mama?''_

_The door of her room is closed, another opens._

_She looks through the crack._

_A man. A gun._

_Mama mutters._

_''I'm sorry, my little jewel.''_

_MAMA NO-_

' _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid...**_ '

Ambre woke up with a gasp and sat up on her bed, breathing heavely. The music on her alarm clock continued peacefully, as if it hadn't just saved her from a downfall spiral of darkness. She brought up her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of them. It's been long since she had this nightmare. It never let her alone, at least she could control her memories, doing as if they didn't exist. Ignoring them was the only solution, otherwise she wouldn't even be able to move. The guilt would make her vomit, the pain would burn her inside out and revenge... She forced herself to breath in and out, keeping her panic at bay. It had been a few days since the akuma attack and she couldn't help feeling restless after that. She was used to fights and violence in general, but something about this made her skin crawl.

' _ **… and that was**_ **A Thousand Years** _ **by Christina Perri! Now, on our weather report : Sun will shine thorough the entire day and the temperature will-'**_

Shut up, thought Ambre and slapped the alarm clock on the ground. She pushed the covers and raised from her futon. She stretched as she made her way toward her drawer. She picked out her usual baggy black Deadpool t-shirt and her dark blue ripped jeans. She put her clothes on and attached her silver belt around her waist. She secured her miraculous and hid it beneath her t-shirt.

She went to the japanese styled bathroom and brushed her teeth. She barely broomed her hair and moved to the kitchen. Master Fu was making his dear tea and Eno and Wayzz were sitting on the table, chatting. Fu smiled as she entered.

''Did sleep well?'' He asked while she investigated inside the cabinets.

''Nah.''

''Of course she didn't! Did you see those dark circles, oh my.'' Eno complained as it flew to lightly touch her cheeks. ''Makeup can do wonders you know, are you sure you don't-''

Ambre tapped it away. ''Approach me again with that pink grease and you'll get peanuts for dinner.''

Eno inhaled. '' _You wouldn't._ ''

''Try me'' She settled for a slice of bread covered with strawberry jelly. ''And I'm definitly going grocerie shopping after school. Want something?'' She requested Fu.

''No thank you, though I think Wayzz might...'' Master Fu said on the sly.

''Master-'' Wayzz said shyly. He wasn't often asking for things in particular and was pretty reticent about sharing informations about himself, Ambre had remaked.

Ambre lowered her head toward him. ''What do you want?''

''...If it doesn't bother you, I'd like another match box. The edges of mine are getting fragile, but if you don't have money to spend it's alright.'' He replied rapidly.

''Don't worry about it, I'll buy it. Do you have... preferences?''

''My favorite kind is 'Le Chat Noir'.'' He added and Eno looked at him like he was an alien.

''You sleep in the weirdest places I swear.'' Wayzz's face turned greener and and took a sip from his tea to avoid having to respond.

Ambre finished eating and put her dish in the sink. She took her bag that was resting on one of the chair and went to the front door. As she was putting on her melted smiley combat boots, she shouted. ''Eno we're leaving! Bring a snack if you want but be quick.''

''And I'm the annoying one'' Eno's keen voice responded from the kitchen and it flew in the living room with a tea biscuit. ''No way I'm going into you're pocket again, especially when I'm eating.''

Ambre rolled her eyes. ''Fine, get in the bag.'' She unzipped it and Eno installed itself comfortably. ''We're off, salute!''

Wayzz and master Fu wished them a good day and she left. She went down the stairs and quit the appartement building.

Ambre walked the usual path to school and passed the same shops. Fu's house was 10 minutes away from that torture place, saddly. She resisted the envy to groan when she arrived but she saw Nathanaël sitting on the steps.

''Hey'' At her voice, Nathanaël raised his head from his notebook. ''What's up?''

''Ambre, hi'' He replied and she sat beside him. ''Nothing, I was just drawing. Just boring, everyday me.''

''Shut up. If I was this good at drawing, I'd do it all day too.'' Nathanaël laughed.

''That remembers me : I checked the school's library.''

''Soooo? Come on, tell me.''

''You were right, there's no mangas. Happy?'' He oblige her.

''Ah-Ha! Told you.''

''But why? I even asked the librarian and she didn't know what I was talking about.... I think I traumatized her.''

Ambre couldn't help but snicker. ''Poor her. People generally thinks mangas are for kids so adults aren't interested. It's surprising because lots of mangas are about dark subjects, blood and worst.''

''It _is_ like comics!'' Nathanaël's eyes almost sparkled at that. ''The only difference is that it's from Japan.''

''I think there could be some at the public library... You guys have one right?'' She wondered hesitantly and he nodded.

''Yeah, I'll go check. Thanks.'' He smiled at her and a silver car pulled up in front of the school's entry. The Agreste boy got out of it and walked to another boy with orange headphones around his neck. Blondie instantly ran out of the school and jumped in his arms.

Ambre grimaced and stood up. ''Let's go inside, because _some people just don't know when to get a room_!'' She said the last bit loudly, making the two rich kids stare at her. Blondie girl huffed at her and blondie boy scratched his head awkwardly.

Ambre walked in the school, not even sparing them a glance. Nathanaël followed behind her, arranging his bag's should strap hurriedly. ''First Chloé, now Adrien? You know how to pick your ennemies.'' He commented, not knowing what to say.

Ambre sighed. ''Sorry about that Nathan, I don't like this kind of people.''

''I see that'' He said jokingly. She still felt bad for him, he kept enduring her outbursts since day one.

''Sorry. I mean...''

''It's alright. You don't have to explain, but be careful.'' He slowed down and gazed at her with real concern. ''Don't get in trouble for people like Chloé, she doesn't deserve it. I know that personally.'' He finished almost bitterly.

Ambre stopped walking. ''What do you mean?'' Nathanaël stared at the ground stiffly without looking at her. ''Nathan.''

''...Remember when I told you about Mylene? When she got akimatized.'' He put his notebook in his bag and she stayed silent. ''Once, I was really angry Chloé. She made fun of me about something and I reacted... badly.''

''You got akumatized.'' She said, preventing him from saying it. The students were lively talking to each other, some going to class already. But she stood with Nathan, feeling like they were in a bubble where no one could enter. He fixed the floor, his face blank. ''You don't have to tell me.''

''It feels strange, thinking about it. I don't have any memories of that time.'' He declared with honesty. He cleared his throat and glanced at her. ''I don't want to make you uncomfortable.''

''You don't. It hurts you and you still told me about it. Thank you.'' Ambre nodded at him and he calmed down. Nathan seemed embarrassed but obviously wasn't tense anymore. She smiled at him patiently. ''We start with French right? Dang it.''

Nathan gave her an unsure smile. ''Think you'll survive?''

''I dunno know. I'm tough but French is my kryptonite.'' Now he smiled.

-/-

''What the fuck is this?!'' Ambre stared in horror the black thing Miss Bustier had gave her when she entered the classroom.

''It's a tablet. You've never seen one?'' Nathan asked her, watching her back away as much as possible in her bench.

''I don't know if you're talking about new technologies or black magic.''

''...It's not new, people use them everyday'' He leaned to her tablet and pushed a button. The screen lit up and the school logo appeared. ''Our school lent them to us for the exams. We can write and respond to questions on them, and it makes it easier for teachers to correct the tests.''

Ambre gawked at him. ''Why does humans always need to complicate things?'' Nathan could just pat her on the back.

''Class, you now have 15 minutes to finish this test. Good luck.'' Miss Bustier declared and everyone started. Ambre turned to Nathan with dread.

''I can't use that! How am I supposed to?'' Nathan took pity in her and inclined on her tablet.

''First you need to enter the school password to have access. It's-''

''Ambre Sigillare-Fu and Nathanaël Kurtzberg! I believe I said it wasn't teamwork.'' Miss Bustier walked up the stairs to stand beside their desk with both her hands on her waist and a few students snickered.

''Uh, well-'' Nathan tried but Ambre interrupted him.

''Excuse-me, but I don't know how that thing is suppose to work.'' she said, trying to stay calm.

Miss Bustier gaped at her. ''You don't know how to use a tablet?''

''Why is everyone so surprised with this?! I don't even have a phone.'' Ambre nearly ripped out her hair.

''From which era are you from?'' Chloé laughed at her from the front.

''One in which fake barbies like you don't exist.'' Ambre threw right back at her.

''Both of you that's enough!'' Miss Bustier cut them off. ''Ambre, please try to be nicer to your comrades. Since you arrived it's always the same. Next time, I'll send you to the principal's office. Understood?''

''Sure. Now can I throw this in the trash and write my answers on paper like any normal people or do I have to keep hearing you whining about how much bad I am?'' Ambre's temper got the better of her. ''Or how about you tell miss rich over there the same bullshit. But of course, you wouldn't get paid now, would you?''

Miss Bustier was outraged. ''Go to the principal's office! Maybe then you will understand what respect means!''

''With pleasure.'' Ambre placed her bag strap on her shoulder and got up. She made a peace to Nathan who just sighed and opened the door. ''Wait, where is it again?''

-/-

''That wasn't too bad.'' Ambre remarked as she left the school building.

''Being expelled for the rest of day, I don't call that 'too bad'.'' Eno commented from her bag. ''You're not making this easy you know, even your boyfriend told you so.''

''Nathan's not my boyfriend and yes, I should get anger management classes.'' She signed and Eno flew to hide in her hair.

''At least you realise it. I get that you still think that you're alone in all of this, but you could get master Fu in trouble by the way you act. You made your friend worry while he was trying to help you. You can't be egoist anymore, it's not fair to them.''

''I'm not-'' Ambre muttered and groaned. ''Arg! Fine. I'll try, okay?''

Eno responded while she crossed the road. ''For now. You _can_ change your attitude, it only takes time and restraint. Each time you want to scream or insult someone, you have to think about the ones you care about. You have to ask yourself: would they be proud of you?''

Ambre stopped walking when she arrived at the other side of the road. ''...She wouldn't be proud of me. She can't.'' She murmured and clenched her fist.

''Ambre?'' Eno said carefully. When she didn't respond, Eno stroked her cheek delicately. ''Who are you talking about?''

''…'' It's been so long since she told anyone. Did she ever? She couldn't remember. ''My mom.''

''She's-''

''Was.'' Ambre stated with reluctance.

''Ambre...'' Eno whispered saddly.

''...Now I've got more time, so might as well go shopping now. Let's see, food and Wayzz wanted a new matchbox. Which kind again?'' She said, halting the conversation from going farther.

Eno stayed silent for a few seconds. ''It was 'Le Chat Noir', from a french compagny.''

''Alright.''

-/-

Three bags in one hand, two in other plus her school bag onthe shoulder. Her body was aching but it had been worth it. She put the grocerie bags down and got out her key. She opened the appartement's door and shut it by kicking it with her foot. There was no client this time but she saw a spot of green in the gramophone, which she supposed was Wayzz napping. Eno floated to him and she went to the kitchen and Master Fu was sipping at his tea while reading the newspaper and raised his eyes when she entered. Ambre stood there, feeling awkward. ''Can we talk after I load out the bads because my arms really hurts.'' He nodded once and she put them down and sat on one of the chair. ''I guess you received the call?''

''I did'' Master Fu agreed and sipped at his cup. He emptied it and handed it to her. She grabbed it and went to pour tea in it.

''So... I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try my best to keep my mouth shut next time'' She gave him his now full cup and he breathed in the jasmine smell. ''I'm sorry.''

''Seems like I don't have to say anything'' Master Fu laughed softly and returned to his reading. ''I'm not mad, do not worry. In fact, I am happy you understood this by yourself.''

''Actually, Eno may have helped a little'' Ambre admitted and she played with her hair. She coughed. ''I still feel cheap though.''

''Then,'' Master Fu started. ''Maybe you could do something for me.''

''I knew it.''

''Do you know this little bakery beside your school, the 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie'? Their sweets are simply delicious.''

Ambre took out her wallet. ''You sly old man, what do you want now?''

''Those yummy mint macaroons-''

''I WANT CROISSAAAAAAAAANTS'' Eno flew as fast as sound through the kitchen entrance and kept saying while flying around their heads in circles. ''CROISSANT! CROISSANT! I WANT IT!''

Wayzz flew to reach it but it was too quick. ''Eno calm down. This much excitement is simply-''

Eno instantly stopped in the air and Wayzz nearly collided into it. It brushed its feathers back in place and looked at its unexistant nails. ''I would like croissants, please.''

''So that's your weakness'' Ambre sneered and Eno didn't even spared her a glance.

''I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, let's go.'' Eno went to the front door without waiting for her.

''So, mint macaroons, croissants, anything else?''

''Um, if there's any tea biscuits...'' Wayzz wondered.

''Of course, I'll check. Also,'' Ambre unzipped her school bag and retrieved something from it. ''Here's your matchbox.''

''Oh thank you. You didn't have to, Ambre.'' Wayzz inspected it as she left it on the table.

''It's nothing-''

''LET'S GO ALREADY!'' Eno screamed and Ambre jumped from her chair.

-/-

She arrived a few minutes before the end of class. The shop was on the left of the school and the display windows showed numbers of pastries. Ambre pushed open the door and a bell chimed. A tall, beefy man stepped out of the back shop. He smiled at her. ''Hello young lady. What can I do for you today?''

She smiled back. ''Hi, I would like mint macaroons and a few croissants.'' At that, she felt Eno buzz with excitement in her pocket. She stiffled her chuckles.

''Of course. How much macaroons?'' He asked as he took the macaroon plate from the display.

''How much are they each?''

''2,25$, but if you take three, the fourth is free.'' He infromed her.

''4 then, and make it 3 croissants please.''

''Sure thing.'' He said and gathered the food. The place was little but it was obvious that a lot of effort were put into it. She liked this kind of boutique, the ones with a familiar feeling of having been there before. ''Here you go miss, it'll be 10,15$.''

''Oh, and I wanted to ask you if you had tea biscuits.'' She remembered.

''We do not, sorry. But if you're interested, you can make an order and we can cook them for you.'' He offered but she declined and paid. He wished her a good evening and she exited.

Just as she got on the sidewalk, the school bell rang and students left from the entrance. She decided to wait for Nathan to apologize. She leaned on the rock made staircase and watched the students leave. She met the gaze of a young girl with pigtails, dressed with a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves with pink pants. Ambre was pretty sure they were in the same class, though they never talked. The only one she made contact with was Nathan and Ivan, the one she had defended from Kim. He thanked her afterwards and they spoke for a bit. He was nice, just not the best at making friends.

The girl and Ambre stared at each other but she kept walking on her way home. Ambre noted that she went to the bakery. Maybe she was the baker's daughter?

''Look Sabrina! It's the girl who thought she was better than everyone else and got herself suspended.'' Chloé laughed and stood in front of her. ''Now you know how things works around here. No one defy me.''

Ambre bit her lips and ignored her.

''I see you finally got it. Everyone here adores me and guess what? No one loves you, only that little gay redhaired boy who does nothing with his life but draws useless stuff.''

...She can't hurt Chloé, nor insult her. But she didn't have to now, did she?

''Chloé.'' Ambre said pleasantly and blinked. She walked toward her and slowly changed her facial expression. First, she smiled lightly, then shifted her mouth and her eyes became blank. She started to look lunatic to quickly insane. During this time, she kept stepping closer to Chloé who seemed getting more and more frightened. Just as they came face to face, she couldn't take it anymore.

''Get away from me you psyco!'' She shouted and ran away, followed by her servant.

Ambre laughed so hard that she almost fell. ''Her face! Man, her face!''

''You're so weird.'' Nathan's voice came from behind her.

Ambre turned around and bowed. ''Thank you for this compliment.'' She laughed again.

He chuckled with her. ''Alright, it was funny.'' He gazed at her, serious this time. ''What happened with the principal?''

''I got suspended for the afternoon and I have to apologize to Miss Bustier tomorrow. With my free time, I went grocerie shopping. Then, my old man wanted pastries, so here I am.''

''I get that he wasn't too angry?''

''He's cool. Though I do have to be careful now'' Ambre said and they walked together. ''Are you going back home?''

Nathan shook his head. ''No, actually I wanted to go to the public library to check if they had mangas. Do you want to come?''

Ambre glanced at him. ''If you want me to, then yeah.''

''But your grandpa's will wonder where you've gone, I can wait for you if you want.''

Ambre rolled her eyes but smiled. ''Don't worry, he can wait for his sweets.''

-/-

''Mint macaroons...'' Master Fu daydreamed while Wayzz was happily trying his new matchbox.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to have more action in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Love, Hate and Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the way, life's being a bitch to me. Thanks for the 169 Hits!

 

Nathan lead her to a normal looking building. White and old fundations, also windows looking like balconies and there were deep green gates on the path.

The redhead pointed the block. ''It's the American Library in Paris. It's not the closest, but I figured it might have more varied books.''

''Nice.'' Ambre commented. ''Hey look, we can see the Eiffel Tower from here.'' They both raised their heads to behold the sight of the metal structure, its peak standing proudly in the sky.

''...It's beautiful.'' Nathan said, his voice low.

''It is! I never really paid attention to it, just imagine the time it must have took to be built'' She mentionned and turned to her friend. To her surprise, he was staring at Ambre. His eyes were focused on her, a vacant expression on his face. She frowned, ''What's wrong?''

Nathan seemed to go back to reality and _blushed_. ''N-Nothing! I, huh- I was-. I mean I wasn't-'' He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

''Riiiiight'' Ambre merely lifted her eyebrow at his behaviour. ''Not that I mind your own weirdness, but we still have to check the library. So shall we go?''

''Yeah, let's go!'' He hastily went to take the door's handle. The door busted open and the teens got out of the way as someone was thrown onto the pavement, papers flying around. The stranger moved to sit on the sidewalk and old woman stepped in the doorframe.

She was fuming. ''I have had enough of this, Alan! Do you even know how much late fees you owe from this library?''

''But- You don't understand!'' Alan got up unsteadily and continued, distressed, ''This place is my life, these books are really important to me.''

The woman replaced her glasses up her long nose.''Alan Seeger, I officially banish you from this place. Go bother another librarian.'' She declared without pity and closed the front door harshy behind her.

The man stared with disbelief where the old librarian had stood. Ambre and Nathan looked at each other awkwardly but he bent down to help gathering the papers.

''Are you going to be alright?'' He asked with sympathy, handing the sheets to Alan.

He snapped and teared out the papers from Nathan's hands and brushed past him as he left. ''Hey watch it!'' Ambre shouted and started to follow him but Nathan put a calming hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay, he's having a bad day. We shouldn't add to it.'' He said. Ambre loosened her fists as they watched him leave.

She still turned to her friend. ''You're too nice.''

''You like fights. That's how things are, I guess.''

''I don't like fighting, it's just that people are stupid.'' He laughed at that and opened the door. She was surprised it wasn't locked.

''And I would be meaner if I wasnt't so shy.'' He gestured at the entry as if he was valet. She shook her head, amused.

-/-

She should have suspected it. She was having a good time, so something had to go wrong. Ambre and Nathan were asking the old female librarian about what their research. Her nametag indicated that her name was Élysée and she was actually nice with them, though it was clear she was still pissed from before. Then, the ceiling fell on them.

Luckily, Ambre managed to push Nathan out of the way and a wooden pillar crashed between them. Dust was hovering in the air and screams of panic were clamoring in the library. She coughed and tried to see through the dirt. ''Nathan?!''

''...I'm fine!'' She was able to steady her heartbeat when she heard his voice. ''How about you?''

She rubbed her eyes. ''Same. What happened?''

''Either they need a new architect or it's an akuma. I'd opt for the second-''

Ambre interrupted him. ''Sorry Nath, but it's not the best time for you to try joking.'' She searched the librarian and saw her getting back up with her hands. ''Hey miss! Is there a back door?''

Old lady was trying to keep calm and removed folds from her skirt. ''Y-Yes.''

''Get out of here while you can. Nathan, go with her.'' She ordered them.

''I can't leave you here!'' He protested from the other side of the pillar.

''I'll go from the front door, it's closer. Get out now!'' The sound of their footsteps decreased and Ambre hopped on the desk and hid under it. ''Eno, featers fluffed!''

''Hey- woooooah!'' It barely had time to say before the transformation began. The spandex suit appeared on her skin, the tail fell down until her ankles and she grasped the edges of her vest, replacing it perfectly.

Her gaze went to the hole in the roof and she swiftly leaped on the fallen pillar and a bookshelf and flew out the cavity. Peacock landed on a knee and a gloved hand on top of the roof just as a black form touched down beside her. Of course it was Chat Noir. They squinted at each other.

''You again.'' He remarked spitefully.

''Have we met?'' Peacock stood up and he followed, agitated. They were face to face, vibs rigid around them.

''Uh...'' Ladybug landed behind Chat. ''Am I disturbing?''

''Nope, the stray can't handle a bird that's all.'' Peacock smirked and Chat bared his teeth.

''Yeah, and the 'stray' got claws so be careful.'' He showed off the sharpness.

''Or what?'' She put her hands on her hips and raise her chin. He tried to get closer but Ladybug stepped between them.

''Okay you two, back off a little. We don't have the time for whatever you guys have against the other. We have something else to worry about right now.'' At that, someone jumped onto the roof and the three heroes prepared themselves for the attack.

The man was wearing a black suit and he had a very lengthy and curved mustache. There was a feather on his ear and a old parchment in his hand. He bowed, ''I am looking for Athena Élysée, help me find her and I'll let you live.''

''...Is this guy serious?'' Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug. ''What, he's going to _wrarte_ us out of existence?''

Peacock put an arm in front of him and he bumped into it. ''Wait. That's... Alan Seeger, was it?'' She pointed at the man.

''You know him?'' The stray sneered.

''Well no, he was thrown out of the library-'' She explained but the Edgar-Allan-Poe-wanna-be cut her off.

''I am not Alan Seeger, I'm the American Poet! I will be mocked no more, not be you nor by this irritating librarian.'' He declared and opened his parchement and took off his feather from his ear and started to write. ''As the lovely writer explained his reasoning, the roof rumbled under the so-called heroes and they plunged to their deaths.''

Just as he said, the roof broke and the three of them fell down in the library. Ladybug used her yoyo while Chat Noir jumped onto a bookself and Peacock cushioned her fall by rolling. She sat up and the American Poet descended on the ground with elegance.

''The writer was nearing his goal, but was unable to find the tyran. Instead, as asked, he turned his attention to the fowl hero. Books flew with haste to her,'' Books floated and targeted Peacock. She ran as they hurled around her and kicked some away from her. She hid under the reception desk and the writer spoke. ''The ridicule hero hid but she was indeed not safe-'' He was stopped by who she assumed Chat or Ladybug.

She peeked over the barricade and the villain was making computers fly to the other heroes. A computer crashed near her and, to her surprise, she heard a muffled intake of breath. Peacock glanced behind her and saw few civilians standing by the back door, which was obstructed by pillars. There was Athena, other librarians, young adults and...

_Nathan_.

Fuck. She avoided the rest of the books and made it to the back door. ''Get back!'' She told them and glimpsed at her friend. He looked scared but relieved. With all her strenght, she pushed the structure out of the way. It made a loud bang when it hit the floor and she went back to work.

''You won't get away this easily'' Clamored the villain as he arrived by her side. ''Oh! You brought me to the bully, how nice of you.'' Peacock ran to him but he created a massive wind which sent her flying into the back exit, causing it to break open.

She ended on the cement. The spandex covered her whole body but it still hurt. The villain's laughter rang from inside the building. She made herself stand back up and sneaked in. Ladybug had a ladybugs styled fire extinguisher and Chat Noir was using his metal staff so deflect books and documents.

Élysée and Nathan and the group of civilians must have separated because people were running out while the librarian and her friend were backed into a corner by the American Poet. ''Dear dear Athena, always so proud of yourself. You never cared about other people misery, so I can't help but wonder if anyone will miss you once you are-'' He picked up his feather and just when he was going to write...

Peacock interposed herself between them, brought her arm back and punched him right in the face.

The blow made him drop down a few meters, his parchment and feather rolling away from him. ''Ladybug, use it!'' Peacock told the red and black hero.

She fired the foam on the parchment, drowning it under the spray. ''No!'' The villain screamed and Chat Noir cracked open the feather and a black butterfly came out.

Ladybug did her trick and the Americain Poet disappeared to let Alan Seeger back to his real self. ''Wha-What happened?''

''Don't worry, everything's okay'' Ladybug kneeled before him, a kind smile on her face and Chat Noir reclined his staff.

'Actually, I'd like to add something'' Peacock said and both Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to her with mixed expressions. The Lady&bug seemed surprised and the stray was shocked. Peacock took her own staff from her back and pointed it dramatically toward Athena. '' _You_!''

She startled. ''Y-Yes?''

''You better give him a chance alright? If you would have, none of this would have happened. And you'' She arrived in front of Alan and pulled him to his feet. ''If you hadn't guessed, you were akumatized.

Whatever or whoever pushed you to this, they aren't worth your anger. And I'm the one saying this.'' She muttered the last sentence and patted him on the shoulder. ''Anyway. Bye.'' She waved without looking back.

Outside the library, there were sirens of ambulances and police cars and douzens of paparazzis. The quiet street Nathan and her had walked was more populated than previously. The jounalists hurried to her and she went through the crowd as quickly as possible. Just as she was out, a young dark skined girl shoved her phone in her face. ''The new hero, the Peacock. I have so many questions to ask you! Where do you come from? Do you personally know Ladybug? Are you guys friends?''

''Look, no.'' Peacock hustled her away and bounced up an edifice to escape the vultures. She hid behind a chimney, let out a breath and slid down to sit on the tiles.

''Hey.''

She didn't even opened her eyes. ''Hey litter lover.''

His steps got closer and she looked up to him. He seemed indifferent, his arms crossed over his leathered chest. ''Ladybug didn't have the time so she wanted me to pass you a message.''

''What's up?''

''We're patrolling tonight, to check if an akuma appeared or there's just something wrong in the city. We'll meet at the Eiffel Tower at 11P.M and she wanted to know if you would like to come.''

She stood up and put her weight on the chimney. ''You don't like me and the feeling's returned, you could have just kept the info to yourself. Why'd you told me?''

''I would never lie to my Lady. She said it was important to know you better, even if I couldn't care less.'' He lowered his gaze and frowned, ''Let's be honest, I don't trust you. At all. I know what kind of person you are.''

She followed his stare and he was looking at her miraculous. She put her hand over it and they stared at each other. ''You think you know, but no one does. Not truly'' She went to the edge of the roof, ''I'll be there.'' And she dived down and vanished.

_-_ /-

''They want to meet up with me and patrol, _supposedly_ '' Ambre was sitting at the coffee table in the living room with master Fu. Eno was tiredly munching on its croissant and Wayzz was passing a comforting tiny hand on It's back. Ambre had transformed back to talk to Nathan, to be sure he was alright. He was a bit shaken, but he would live. He was reassured she had been able to get away from the fight...

Innocence is a bliss.

Master Fu strocked his beard, thinking. ''I believe it would be a good opportunity. Until now, it was only the two of them protecting Paris but now that you are here, this will change how things are for them.'' Listening, she lightly stroked Eno's cheek and received coos in exchange.''You said Chat Noir has something against you?''

''It's not extraordinary.'' Eno expressed her sentiment, ''Me and Plagg never got along either. Gorgeous bird versus some alley cat, can you believe it?''

Ambre directed her attention back to her tutor. ''We've only met twice and both times we nagged the hell out of each other. If Ladybug hadn't stopped us today... I don't know. He stared at my miraculous weirdly, I didn't like it.''

Master Fu stayed silent. He ate another macaroon and Ambre went back to her homework. Ms. Mendeleiev had gave extra documents in Physics and it was due next tuesday. Her teacher was harsh on her since she was a newbie but Ambre actually liked the woman. Her classes were deeply interesting and she learned a lot more about chemicals. Ambre even caught the impressed look Ms. Mendeleiev had given her when she didn't blow up the class during her first experimentation.

''What is your opinion of him?'' Master Fu asked her out of nowhere.

''Chat Noir? I've got nothing against him, he's just annoying and full of himself. At the very least, he respect his partner.''

''You don't know why his anger is directed toward you?''

''I'll tell you something. If his hate is without motive and he's just looking for a fight, well he made the wrong ennemi.''

''What if he has a valid reason?''

''Then he's a coward for not confronting me.''

-/-

After washing the dishes, she read xxxHOLiC vol. 3 and _dang_! Never mess with 'the monkey's paw'. Her and Eno chat up a bit before going to bed, as they wanted to rest before another transformation. Ambre's alarm clock would wake her at 10:30PM and she would use the remaining time to find her way to the Paris Tower.

''You ready?'' Inquired the blue kwami.

Ambre yawned and rose from the futon. ''What about you? Ate enough croissants?''

''It's better than those disgusting seeds you force on me!'' Eno complained and floated to her owner. ''Do you want to leave through the window or we go on the roof?''

''Window's fine.'' She mentionned and opened it. ''Let's do this then. Featers Fluffed!''

Blue light surrounded Ambre and Peacock was there. She used the window and went on a nearby roof. She followed the big spot of light in the distance, regulary changing roofs. Minutes later, she arrived at the Eiffel Tower.

But habits die hard. She sat on top of a neighboring house, with close view of the structure. No way she was going to show up ahead of them, that would be walking into a trap. If it was one, which she doubted however you're never too careful.

She waited for a while and soon caught sight of shadows landind on the tower top. She took off her cane and raised the diamond in front of her eye. She rotated the jewel and the view focused as a magnifying glass. It wasn't that great but she could still see the heroes, sitting down. Alright. She placed her weapon in her back and dropped down. Peacock sprinted away from the street lights on the bridge and started climbing on the side of the metal construction. She reached under the floor they were at and listened to their conversation.

''-hope she'll come.'' A feminine voice said.

''To be honest my lady, I don't think she will and I'd prefer if she doesn't.'' Annoying kitty replied.

''Chat, why do you act like that? You've had it out on her since the start but she helped us during fights. I don't think she's like Volpina and if that's you're worried about we'll question her tonight, okay?'' She tried to reassure him.

Peacock heard him move and assumed Chat Noir stood up. ''She's lying, I know it. She's far from being a hero like us. Trust me on this my lady, she's not a good person.''

''I ain't trying to be, I'm just me'' Peacock interrupted him as she put her hands down and thrust herself up between them. Chat Noir stepped away in a rush and Ladybug rested back on her hands in surprise. The bird teen faced the cat, ''If you got a problem with me, stop being a pussy and just say it instead of talking in my back.''

He regained his composure. ''I don't even have to say it, you know what you did!''

''Guys please!'' Ladybug stopped them once more. She placed her hand on Chat's shoulder and turned to her. ''Peacock, I think it would be the best if you told us how you became the peacock miraculous holder. How did you get your miraculous? Did someone give it to you?''

Peacock thought and then carefully observed Chat Noir's face. ''I stole it.'' His expression instantly turned furious and Lady&bug had to halt him from getting to her.

''Chat-''

''I knew it! You lying-''

''Before you all freak out, I do have the permission to use it. It was gave by the Great Guardian.''

''You met him?'' Ladybug said, understanding. ''Chat, calm down. She's right.''

''What?!'' He exclaimed. ''But she-''

''You may not know, but the Great Guardian is the miraculous's guardian, kind of. He's the holder of all the miraculous's secrets and powers. I've met him.''

''You did?'' Asked both Peacock and Chat Noir at the same time and glared at each other.

''Yes, I had to... give him something important.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Chat wondered, his tone accusing.

''I encountered him in my civilian form. I discovered he was the one who gave us the miraculouses, without us knowing. I'm sorry for not telling you Chat.''

''It's alright, I know you had a good reason for not informing me.'' He passed a hand in her back and they both smiled.

Peacock faked a gagging. ''If you starts smooching I'm leaving.''

Ladybug strode away from Chat and coughed. ''We're not- like that.''

''Saddly.'' Her partner muttered and Lady&bug threw him a side-glance.

''So, other questions?'' Peacock was done with the sexual tension in the air. ''Isn't it time for patrol or something?''

''Right, we should go.'' Ladybug agreed. ''Though, are things... alright between you two?''

Peacock and Chat Noir shared a look. ''I don't think it'll be that simple, my lady.''

''You're right, it won't be, because one: I'm no hero and second : I have no regrets about whatever I 'did' that made you hate me. Until you want to tell me what's up, I don't give a damn.'' She faced Ladybug, ''I won't disturb any longer. See ya, Lady and the stray.''

Peacock went down the tower and strolled into town. Sincerely, she did care. Only a tiny, littlish bit. Smaller than Eno, even. Maybe she stole something from him. She might have hurt someone he loved. And she was sorry, but that's would be too easy. She had enough guilt already and saying that she didn't care... It was easier. She could lie to others, but it's less complicated to ignore things only you knows. Doing as if the weight didn't exist, keep walking without feeling the Damocles's sword over your head. You can make it, run as fast as you can, they're just behind you-

Ambre roughly shook her head and couldn't help the glance she threw to the trail behind her. It's okay, he didn't find her, 'was just her paranoia. She breated out with difficulty and jumped when noises come from the front. It was coming from the street to her left, she hid beside the corner and looked. There was a convenience store and shouts were coming from inside. She silently made her way to the door, remarked that it was locked and saw three men wearing balaclava masks (you know, ski masks) and one was pointing a gun to the terrified cashier.

_Seriously?_ , she asked herself but still took her cane and pressed the diamond onto the glass and traced a circle. The glass ring fell in her hand and she unlocked the door. One of the bandits saw her anyway, might as well make a show.

''Alright dudes, party's over sorry.'' Laughs were the responces so she hit him with her. He was K.O and she really needed to remember her strenght. The two remaining shooted at her and she rushed to hide in the market's shelves. If they were going to be like this, why not have fun. ''I don't know what you guys are trying to prove, but I'm pretty sure my P-cock is bigger than yours!''

''You little-!'' One said and before they could start shooting again, she bounced from the shelves and swang her leg in his face. From the corner of her eye, she saw the other bad man going to the cashier and she threw her cane at him, hitting him square in the face. All the men laid on the ground, inconscious.

She picked up her weapon and waved at the cashier. ''It's done, you can call the police.''

He hesitantly got from his booth and thanked her before rushing to the phone on the wall. Finally someone with an old, normal phone she laughed in her head. She was going to leave but noticed the black bag full of bills on the counter. The cashier ended his call and sighed in relief. He turned around and didn't remarked one of the money stash missing.

-/-

''You couldn't help yourself, could you?'' Eno questionned her, staring at its croissant.

Ambre rested on her bed, the unattached money lying on her room's floor beside her.

 


	9. Making friends and a Cosplay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but I was so sure I had published it when I didn't, sorry guys. But hey, that means two new chapters right?? Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you'll enjoy :)

Ambre would have never believed her life could turn into such a routine. Days looked the same, sleep, eat, school and save Paris. It was the most normal she had ever know, aside from Eno's powers it provided her. French Literature was still a pain (though she did apologize to Miss Bustier), P.E didn't even challenge her and Chemistry and Physics had became a passion. School started to do special events for the students, one of which was a scrap-booking contest. She definitely remembered the excited squeal coming from the desk besides theirs. A girl wearing essentially pink was clapping her hands together and chattered with her goth friend. The thief had merely rolled her eyes but remarked Chloé's jealous expression. It spiked up her nerves and she observed the rich kid from far all week. Her slave made a move few hours before the competition's end. Ambre was talking with Nath when she had seen movements on the stairs. Pink was standing alongside it, admiring her own scrap-booking ready to submit. Ambre hurried as Sabrina raised a bucket full of water over the railling. Ambre pushed Pink out of the way and water splashed bits on her Deadpool t-shirt and jeans, but mostly got her hair drenched. She sent a threatening glare at the redhaired servant and she scattered. Nathan ran to her, worried, and Pink practically carried her to the girl's bathroom to help her dry herself and Ambre had no choice but to accept when she saw Pink starting to tear up. After that, Ambre smirked as Pink won while Chloé grinded her teeth in rage.

Nathan and her often went to stores as Manga Story and Manga Dori. He was amazed by the books teaching you technics on how to draw characters manga style. He'd even show Ambre his new drawings, which she nearly always approved of. Her and Ivan talked sometimes before classes and Pink girl, who's name was Rose, Nathan had informed her, constantly appearing to her side to chat in her acute voice of hers ever since she saved her project. Her friend, Juleka, followed and watched them quietly, a soft look on her face. They, all of them, weren't too bad. Ambre had assumed friends would hold her back from her duties, but this? This was... nice. Weird, but nice.

The week prior, it was in Miss Bustier's Poetry class that the next contest was annouced. Her and Nathan were quietly chatting about a new series Nathan had began reading when their teacher asked for her student's attention. ''Class, our school is trying out a new contest idea this year. It'll be about you students making an imaginative project about a book, a tv show, a movie, something that really passion you. It can be anything, a model, a drawing, an article, etc. You need to impress the judges by your passion and the prize is a VIP ticket to watch Jagged Stone's new performance at the Eiffel Tower next week. This an idea to get students motivated about their interests and...''

Miss Bustier continued her speech but she had clearly lost her students at the mention of the pop star. Everyone was gossiping about meeting Jagged Stone and what idea would be good enough to win the contest. Ambre was just watching everyone freaking out around the classroom, she couldn't care less about celebreties but their belongings. She remembered once when she was associated with some other criminals, they had broken into some actress' house while she was out of town. They had gotten quite a bit of her fortune that night and it had made the head-lines in Ukraine.

''Are you going to enter?'' Nathan asked her, cutting off her train of thoughts. ''Nope, not interested and I already have enough on my plate rising up my grades in french literature'' She signed while bowing her head.

Her friend chuckled. ''You can always ask help to Miss Bustier, I don't think she has any grudges against you since you apologized.'' He added.

''I hope so, I've been trying to keep my mouth most of the time when Chloé's there. What about you?''

''I might. I like Jagged Stone's music, I even got his autograph last year.'' Nathan's excitement rised a smile on her lips as he kept talking. ''I could do a drawing about mangas, I'm getting better at making eyes.''

''That'd be cool!'' Ambre agreed. ''Just maybe don't take something too complicated, Picasso.'' At that, their teacher went back to teaching Poetry and the two of them quickly wrote down the notes on the board.

-///-

Today was the day. Or whatever, because Ambre still didn't care. Though, she stayed by Nathan's side has the judges walked around the courtyard and examinated all the contestant's projects. Some had made sketchs, models, displays explaining a story from a book or a movie. She was surprised since lots of efforts had been put in everyone's design. Nathan's was not too bad, his drawing was inspired from the manga Death Note. He was able to insert the dark atmosphere he portrayed of Light's rage as he murdered the fake L on live TV. She knew her friend was talented, but she was kind of impressed. Ambre also studied from afar the clothes Marinette (you know, the dark haired girl with pigtails) had made, inspired by a mix between Ladybug and Chat Noir's outfit. It was a black with red spots sweater, with a hood which had cat ears on top. Neat!

Despite the fun ambience, she would have been happy if the competition could go a little bit faster. Her and Nathan were going to a new exhibition at the Louve after school. It was about visual arts and the redhead had asked Ambre if she wanted to go with him. She was still awkward about going out with a friend but she had met Rose in some random park while she was walking back home after buying master Fu's essential creams and actually didn't make a fool of herself so she guessed she was going to be ok. As the judges were chatting, Ambre heard a commotion behind them. She turned, her jaw dropping as she saw one of the most amazing thing she ever witnessed. It was a young girl wearing a light green dress, covered with a long clear brown cloak on top. She carried a wooden staff in her hand while she had shining black horns on her head and beautiful wings attached on her back. The girl lowered her eyes, embarrassed by the attention everyone was giving her but kept on walking toward the judges.

''Isn't that from the movie Maleficient-'' Nathan started but was quickly cut off by an amazed mutter.

''A cosplay. That's a cosplay'' Ambre whispered as Nathan turned to her, his brow raised at her reaction.

''Oh my god, I gotta- I just have to!'' At that Ambre hurried after the girl and waved to get her attention. ''Dude, that's so awesom-''

Before she heard her compliment, Chloé stopped the cosplayer in her tracks by stomping in front of her, efficiently blocking her way. Her servant Sabrina followed her with her arms crossed, a haughty look on her face. ''Excuse-me, but can you explain this distasteful wardrobe?''

The girl looked lost. ''W-What?''

The blond continued her remarks ''I mean, I know your family is not that rich compared to mine- no one is, but you coming to school like this? Dressed as if you from a dumpster? It's dreadful, isn't it Sabrina.''

''Yeah, it's-'' Her slave quickly responded. Chloé cut her off.

''You look like a homeless in these! And what are even those cheap horns?'' She poked them and nearly made them fell off the girl's head. The brunette started to tear up, grasping her headband so it wouldn't get more messed up by manicured nails.

''I- I'm not-''

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' Ambre's voice ran out in the courtyard, everyone turning their heads to them. The thief stepped in front of the now sobbing girl, hiding her from the bully. ''Her cosplay is incredible! You have no right to treat her like this just because you don't like her idea!''

''Back off, this doesn't concern you.'' The blond replied, standing proud with her hands on her hips. ''What, you're a guard dog to dorks now? Oh right, you're friends with Emo boy and all the other weirdos of this school.''

''Yeah, and guard dogs FUCKING BITES!'' Ambre pushed her _hard_ and Chloé would have fell if not for Sabrina, who practically tripped herself from the strenght of the sudden assault.

''Both of you, stop!'' The Agreste boy went in between them, his hands raised as if to appease the situation and turned to Ambre, ''You pushed Chloé-''

''And I'd do it again because that brat deserves a freaking lesson! Did you see how she treated that poor girl?!'' People were coming closer and the judges were hurrying to them to manage the fight.

''I know, I heard what she said but violence is not the way to go with this Ambre.''

''Adrien, my her-'' Chloé grabbed his shoulder but he disloged it out from her hand.

''Chloé, what you said to Lyz was horrible and I'm truly mad from the way you acted. You know better than to antagonize people like this'' During his monologue, Ambre saw from the corner of her eye Lyz run to the bathroom, followed by the baker's daughter. ''How do you think she feels right now? You can't behave like that toward someone who worked hard on something they're proud off.''

''Wow,'' Adrien turned back to Ambre. ''You actually have balls, I'm surprised.'' He looked at her with a blank face and blinked, bemused.

-///-

Lyz Brickley was wiping away her tears, no longer caring about her makeup. It was smeared all over her face anyway, the mirror's reflection displayed her. It brought another sob to her lips as she tried to control her breathing. How could Chloé humiliate her in front of everyone? She just wanted to show her love for costumes and her favorite movie to meet her idol. It had taken her nights to finish, making her props from near scrap and borrowing her mother's makeup without her noticing.

Throught the open window, a tiny black butterfly flew silently over the young teen. If only the judges had seen her costume, she would have had a chance to meet Jagged Stone and she would have wore her the jacket she created in his honor and her parents would finally understand how much her passion was important to her and...

The butterfly rested on her wings before dissipating into them and Lyz's face darkened as a sly voice whispered in her ear. ...But it was Chloé's fault. Everything, always her, because of her. She need to pay for what she did and everyone was going to see... and help her get her revenge.

The bathroom's door opened carefully and Marinette's voice resonated in the room. ''Lyz? Are you in there?'' The pigtails girl entered and saw Lyz crounching over one of the sink. She approched her and went to place a hand over her back, ''Are you ok? ...Lyz?''

''I'm not Lyz'' The figure raised herself, her outfit complete pitch black and her skin as white as the dead. Marinette promptly stepped away from her as the other faced her with a mischievious expression on her face. '' _I'm Maleficient_.''


	10. I punched you in the face but now you're kissing me?!: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, I published chapter 9 and chapter 10 because I forgot to publish the 9th ^^' But yeah, we are at the second part of the story over three, and love starts to blossom for our two protagonists! Sorry for the long wait and Enjoy!

''I have to admit, it wasn't the nicest thing your blond-haired friend could have done.'' The old massager sitting at the fitchen's table said while sharing a disapproving look with Wayzz.

'Ok first : Chloé is NOT my friend,'' Ambre shouted from her room, over the rukus she was making. ''Second, if Adrien hadn't stopped us I would have punched her perfect teeth- Fu, do you know where's the set Copic Multiliner SP I brought?''

''The what-when-where now?'' Eno flew out of the small bathroom after grooming its feathers in front of the mirror and set itself a bit close to the other kwami.

The thief poked her head out the doorframe with an exasperated look on her face, ''The set of pens I brought for Nathanaël, remember?''

''Weeeeeell why didn't you just say that? You shoved it with your black hoodie in a corner, you mess!''

She went back into the room, muttering to herself, ''You got that right, birdie.'' She walked to the black clothing stuffed in a ball away from her bed and unwrapped the hoodie and the gift appeared from the dark folds... with money stashes. Ambre winced and took the money and hid it in the back of her wardrobe. Some of it were from the Agreste's robbery but the other part... She didn't mention to master Fu where it came from, Eno's expression when she transformed back was bad enough but didn't tell on her to its master, which she was grateful for. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him right? But, what could she do instead? Master Fu migh have income from his massages, she could never bring herself to use his own money for herself when he already took her in. A job? She was a teen, no one would hire her without experience from previous jobs which she obviously didn't have. Oh wait, ' _I'm able to make corrosive with few ingredients to melt down metal. When do I start?'_ Yeah right.

She shook her head and put the pen's case in her jean's pocket. She pushed down her spider-man t-shirt over her miraculous and walked to the kitchen. Eno kept bugging her to arrange her hair with the blue brooch often enough that it would change her hair during her transformation instead of the miraculous just hanging on her belt but it was _stolen_ , even if she had wanted to she couldn't.

Master Fu was reading the newpapers while the kwamis were chattering but Eno looked over at her owner when she came in. ''I can't believe you're going on a date and you didn't even try to dress-up (of course that would have been too much to expect) but I'm so glad! Here let me just-'' The blue kwami flew to Ambre and started styling her hair.

Ambre shaked her hand beside her head, shooing it away, ''Eno, stop. It's not a date, I'm just going to a museum with my friend.''

''Oh please, if it was just to hang out then why are bringing him a gift hmm?'' Eno kept levitating close to the human, resilient as always.

''B-Because he's been practising really hard at making mangas layout and I wanted to reward him!''

''Yeah yeah, I just wanna be the first to know the wedding's date okay?''

''Eno.''

''I'll help you pick out the dress, you will be so beautiful.'' The kwami went to continue its speech but its green friend put his paw on its shoulder.

''Let her be, she's late.''

Ambre froze, ''What?''

Master Fu added, ''Actually they're both late, weren't you supposed to see him at 5h00?''

''Shoot I'm so behind-'' Ambre hurridely put on her shoes and looked at the Living room clock which showed 5h09, ''Dang it I won't make it in time! ...Or maybe?'' She turned around and squinted her eyes at Eno.

''...Really?'' It asked.

-///-

 

The Peacock jumped onto some roof, trying to make it to the Louvre rapidly. At least she didn't have to worry about the set of pens falling out, as her transformation seemed to make her personnal stuff disappear yet come back when turning back to normal. She took a right to the Street Saint Honoré, hearing gasps from people in the avenue under her. Come on she was just late, not going after some really moody human-waffle with a green bow (yes, that happened).

Street of Ravioli, nearly-

''Peacock!''

Goddammit.

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to Ladybug landing right behind her. ''I tried calling you, why didn't you answer?''

The anti-hero was confused, ''I don't have a cell phone and I did not give you any numbers.''

''No its not that, we're able to call each other on our objects it's a bit complicated but- Anyway! You have to come with me, there's an akuma on the loose. I lost sight of her a few blocks away from Collège Françoise du Pont so I've been patrolling the city to find her. We have to hurry!''

''Seriously? But I'm-'' Peacock pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

''I'm sorry for bothering, but I think I know who they have to get revenge on. It's Chloé Bourgeois, she bullied this girl about her clothes and she was akumatized and her name is Maleficient. Chat is at Chloé's right now to protect her.''

''…So Chloé's in 'danger'?''

''Yes, we have to-'' A roaring laugh interrupted Ladybug, Peacock bended over herself in hilarity. She kept on laughing until she was out-of-breath and saw the red and black hero looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

The bird girl stood back up and the look in her eyes made the other hero shivers,''Oh dear Ladybug, _I don't care_.''

''Peacock, you can't say that! We have to protect everyone. I understand Chloé is not the kind of people we want to put efforts on, but-''

''Look, I'll just say it once : Chloé is a little bitch who deserves a lesson her idiotic parents never taught her, so I'm just going look the other way and leave.''

''How can you-''

''Say that, believe that, do that? I've met people like her in the past, people who don't care about the ones who suffer, who they hurt by their selfish decisions. They care about themselves and nothing else. They want to destroy any happiness anyone has and for what? Their own little pleasure, only doing it because they can and I'm _not_ going to help one of them while all they do is destroy.''

''Peacock...''

''Look, you have good intentions and I respect that, but don't expect me to be a part of this. Good luck red lady.''

Peacock turned away and went on her way, leaving the other hero on the tiled roof.

 

-///-

 

Peacock landed near the museum and walked through one of the building's ark, briefly flashing before returning to her civilian's clothes. She spotted the red head waiting by the pyramid of glass and made her way across a group of tourists. Her friend turned is gaze her way, looking relieved as she waved at him.

''Ambre! I was getting worried.'' Nathanaël came to her as she arrived up to him.

''Yeah, sorry.''

He stopped and judged her facial expression, ''Are you alright? Did something happen?''

''No, sorry it's... I'm fine,'' Ambre smiled but Nathanaël was clearly not convinced. ''Really, it's ok. Can we go?''

''… What do you want to see first?''

''Hell no, don't ask me you're the profesionnal here,'' she poked him on the arm and they started walking to the Louve, paid their tickets and wandered the halls to get to the exposition.

''I'm not the best but usually it's mostly paintings and statues they show.''

''This place is pretty big, I think it's the first art expo I saw during the day.''

''Oh you went to a night exposition?''

Ambre cupped her hands behind her, ''Yeah, a night one. That's what I meant. Totally.'' She continued before he could ask anything, ''We're nearly there come on.''

They walked from art pieces to another, sometimes waiting for Nathanaël to sketch the ones he found inspiring like Le Radeau de la Méduse and she couldn't help but snicker as he blushed when they passed Une Odalisque. They kept going until they stopped in front of a statue of the Tombeau de Phillipe Pot.

''Oh that's creepy. I like it,'' Ambre smirked. ''Dunno why but it remembers me of Edgar Allan Poe.''

''You know him? I thought you didn't like reading?'' Nathan wondered as he walked to the Tombeau's written display.

''That's like the only book I own, the guy was just as dark as my soul.'' She said, throwing her head back and putting a hand over her heart dramatically.

The red head let out a light laugh, taking out his notebook and pen before concentrating on the statue. Ambre let her eyes wander around, feeling calm surrounded by the chatter of the other visitors and the sound of Nathan's pen against paper. It had been some time since she had went out somewhere like this without a second motive. Last time she had been in a museum (not as big of course) was during the night, scooping out the place and the security guards' routine for the american group of thiefs she had been hooked with by a common source. They were nice, until they started bombing places with people inside. That's when she had left and went solo, traveling illegally on trains to Germany.

Ambre rocked her head from sides to sides and felt her hair tickle, Eno moving from its hiding place to get closer to her ear, ''Didn't you have something to give to a certain someone?'' It reminded her.

''Right,'' she put her hand on her jean's pocket, feeling the pen's case through the clothing. ''Nate, I got you something for- Nathanaël?''

She pronounced his name hesitantly, seeing he was shaking. He dropped his notebook, the noise echoing in the museum hall and few people turned to look their way.

''I-, '' Nathan started. ''I don't feel great.'' Ambre put her hand on his shoulder and noticed he was breathing heavely. He brought a hand to his head, as if he had a migraine.

''Nathan what's wrong? Take deep breaths.'' She advised him as a female voice resonated in the hall, the visitors searching where it was coming from.

_Aren't you mad?_

_After what she did to you, to everyone_

_How dare she_

Nathanaël fell to his knees, Ambre supporting his weight and kneeling beside him.

_She thinks she's better than everyone_

_What a sad lie._

_I believe it's time_

_to make her understand_

_how much of a monster she is_

''No.. Not again, not...!'' He started, his voice barely a breathless whisper. ''I don't- I can't!''

''Nathan..?'' His friend called to him.

_It's time for payback,_

_don't you think?_

The teen was engulfed with light from his feet going up to his head, his clothes changing to black mixed with white, three spots of fluorescent colors on his chest and a dark dark beret on top of his head and a tablet attached to his right wrist. He raised himself so quick he startled her.

''We're coming for you, Chloé Bourgeois!'' Nathan shouted and began to draw on his tablet.

Ambre grasped his forearm, stopping him, ''What the hell is happening to you?!'' He turned to face her and his features softened. ''Nathanaël.'' He blinked once and hostility flashed in his eyes, gritting his teeth. He pushed her away with enough force to make her fall to the ground.

''I am the Evillustrator! Chloé Bourgeois will pay for everything she's done!'' He yelled and finished his drawing, rockets appearing on his back. He made the window disappear and flew out of the building, visitors running away in fear of a new villain.

Ambre watched the perfectly shaped hole in the window, Eno emerging from her brown hair and they looked at each other, dumbfounded.

 

-///-

 

Peacock jumped from roof to roof as fast as she could, trying to find Nat- the Evillustrator.

_'No one can be akumatized twice, it's impossible.'' Eno was certain of it but explained that though it was rare, some akumas could bring back akumatized people if the person truly akumatized could control them in some way, or if their goal was the same._

It was all Eno had the time to explain when Ambre found a corner of the Louve without cameras, transforming into the Peacock and rushing outside, looking for her friend. She was practically flying, her costume making her feel weightless. Her foot brushed against a building's rooftop before going up to another one as she heard a commotion just a few streets ahead. Peacock sprinted before bouncing in the sky and landing on one knee with her hand on the ground, looking up to find the red and feline heroes fighting a smudge of pink. It was a young girl covered in pink : her dress, hair, high heels, legging and a.. Shakespear like collar. She was pointing her wrist toward the heroes and a blue and light pink laser came out but missed Ladybug when she ducked.

'Look who finally decided to join,'' Chat Noir said as he saw the Peacock behing the pink girl, her attention breaking as she went to turn around. ''Took you long enou-''

''Colorheight!'' Peacock shouted, moving her staff so that the light shined out on the girl's eyes. She groaned, covering her face with her arms and Peacock darted to her, kicked her leg with her staff hard enough to make her fall on her side. Peacock seized her right arm, pull it up before twisting her wrist and putting her foot on the girl's back, holding her down in a wristlock hold.

''Where is Maleficient?'' Peacock asked, pushing her foot harsher in her opponent's back when she didn't respond. ''Tell me. NOW!''

''Peacock, take it easy!'' Ladybug and Chat Noir hurried to her and she released the arm a bit, but hardly. ''How did you even learn that move?'' Chat wondered, somewhat impressed.

''It's not the first time I'm in close combat. Hey pinky, I asked you a question.''

''My name is Reflekta, not pinky you-'' Reflekta started but Peacock interrupted her.

''Wait... That voice. Juleka?'' The bird anti-hero asked, confused.

''I'm- I'm not..''

''She's Juleka, from Collège François Dupont. She was akumatized last year.'' Ladybug told her, avoiding asking Peacock how she knew her.

''We'll let you guess who's fault it was.'' Chat Noir slyly said.

''Chloé.''

''Aaaaaaand we have a winner!''

''Hush _chaton_. I don't think we need Reflekta to tell us anything, we already know who Maleficient is after so we should go to Chloé's before the other akumas get to her.''

''We don't even know how many there are, my Lady. We have Reflekta, I saw- well not really but I believe I kind of saw The Vanisher.''

''I witnessed Al- Lady Wifi transforming too.''

''Excuse me, who and who?'' Peacock cut them off, still holding onto a struggling Reflekta.

Ladybug shook her head, ''Right, you didn't fight them with us. The Vanisher is Sabrina, a girl with glasses and orange hair, her power is invisibility and Lady Wifi is Alya, she has brown hair and glasses too. Her akuma is a phone that can be driven useless if she has no wifi.''

''So we have three of them?''

''No. There's also... The Evillustrator. Or that's what he called himself anyway. He left before I could find a place to transform.'' Peacock told them, a frown on her face.

''There's four of them, just like the Puppeteer.'' Ladybug shared a look with Chat at that.

''..Do I want to know?''

''Probably not, we don't have the time anyway. We have to get to Chloé.''

''Great,'' Peacock signed before turning her attention to Reflekta. ''Alright Juleka, hopefully you won't remember this. Sorry.''

Reflekta looked over her shoulder, ''What are you-''

Peacock secured Reflekta's arm in her back and pulled her up and... knocked her head hard on the shop's wall. The two heroes gasped in shock as Peacock lifted Reflekta in her arms, now passed out.

''What is hell wrong with you?!'' Chat Noir roared at her, stance ready to pounce but Peacock just rolled her eyes.

''Akumatized people are kind of like us, so injuries are less effective when they're akumatized right?''

''I don't care about-''

''We already have three akumas, four with Maleficient, to fight so one less will make our chances higher.''

''You banged her head on a _brick_. _Wall_.''

''She will be fine, I know my own strenght I practised both in and out the suit. Don't worry stray.

Chat Noir's eye twitched but Ladybug just passed her hand on her face tiredly. ''Let's just tie her up and leave her somewhere safe, for the time being ok?''

A beep resonated, causing a reflection of the diamond on Peacock's staff to turn gray.

 

-///-

 

Maleficient was peering over Paris but her dark yet calm stare was only a facade. A powerful storm was getting bigger and bigger underneath her skin, just wanting to be let out to destroy everything within its reach. Her mind was far away, as she seemed to talk quietly to herself.

 

''You promised me I would avenge everyone that was ever hurt by Chloé Bourgeois and now you're telling me to concentrate on the Peacock? You said-''

A pause, then she continued.

''Fine. I shall do everything I can. But I refuse to focus all my servants on her, I want my revenge.''

Another pause.

''...If I may ask, why are you fixated on her miraculous so strongly? It seems strange to me, is all. What about Chat Noir and Ladybug..''

She stopped talking as fear briefly flashed in her eyes and she put her a hand on one of her wings. She lowered her head and shook it before turning around to meet the Vanisher, Lady Wifi and Evillustrator.

''One of us is still missing. No matter, we have vengeance to accomplish,'' They all smirked and Maleficient shifted her gaze to Le Grand Paris. ''We have a visit to make.''

 


	11. I punched you in the face but now you're kissing me?! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got this chapter out as soon as I could, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy :)

Peacock jumped down, flashing a bright blue and Ambre walked out from the alley, looking up as the two other heroes made their way to Le Grand Paris. She signed and Eno poked out from her jean's pocket to meet her face-to-face.

''I need food to recharge my energy so you can turn back. You packed croissants riiiiiight?''

Ambre reached in her back pocket and handed the kwami a plastic bag containing the pastery. Eno shrugged, knowing it was the best they would get and settled on her shoulder as she started making her way to Chloé's.

''I'm annoyed to admit but the cat has a point : where did you learn to fight like this?''

''It's not important.'' She responded, causing Eno to not look impressed.

''I know what you used to do -and what you are still doing sometimes when you think nobody's looking- but this kind of fighting style, someone must have trained you. I'm pretty sure simple crimimals without a military or wrestling backround wouldn't know a wristlock.''

Ambre turned her head a bit, surprised, ''...You recognized it?''

''I am the Peacock kwami, I helped the greatest heroes of history gain victory in the Egyptian, Medieval and the Elizabethan eras! Of course I know of different ways of fighting.'' Eno said, puffing its feathers in pride.

''I just didn't picture you, the gracious peacock you keep saying you are, knowing about brutal holds.''

''Don't judge a book by it's cover, young lady. Oh and by the way knocking out your friends is not the greatest way of showing your love for them, did you know that?''

Ambre threw up her arms in the air, people turning to look at her strangely as she seemed to talk to herself.

''Yes Juleka is my friend, but she was a threat and she needed to be neutralised for the time being. What do you want me to say? 'Oh sorry, it was an accident! The amount of pink you were wearing shocked me so much my hand slipped and banged your head on a hard surface'?! She's going to forget anyway when everythin turns back to normal.''

''Oh no, don't get me wrong. I was just wondering if you would do the same to Nathan when you'll face him, that's all.''

''Eno, I swear to-''

''We're here!.. I think. Let's go.'' It pointed with its tiny arm to a big hotel. It was a six-story building, white with red fabrics awnings on the windows. The way to the entrance had a red carpet and the automatic doors were surrounded by a black dome of metal in an intricate design. There wasn't a doorman so Ambre guessed the akumatized people must have already taken control of the hotel. She hoped Ladybug and Chat Noir were already in and keeping the situation under-

Ambre ducked behind an Adrien Agreste advertisement and moved her head just enough to spy from her hiding spot. The Evillustrator walked out through the entrance, stopping and glancing around. He was probably the look-out for Maleficient, keeping people in and out of the building for her so she could do her business unbothered. ''Eno, you done?''

''Nearly, give me a minute.''

Ambre groaned before looking back at the Evillustrator. She remembered when Nathan had told her about the time he had been akumatized because of Chloé and how much it had distressed him to become... This. And now it was happening again. She knew a normal person would feel worried for their friend, hurry to transform into the Peacock to find Maleficient and free their friend

from their evil persona, but...

Ambre was, actually, really pissed off.

She hid Eno in her pocket against its will and made her way stealthy to the hotel. When the Evillustrator wasn't looking her way, she went and hid behind a car then a bin. She waited a few minutes and he started drawing on his tablet out of boredom. She took a rock, judged its weight and threw it to a car's front window, activating its alarm. The Evillustrator immediately walked to it to investigate and Ambre hurried behind him, half-hunched.

Before he had time to aknowledge her, she wrapped her leg around his, grabbing his left arm, twisting it to make him loose the grip on his pencil. She then turned him so he would face her, grasped his right arm and pushed him against the wall, putting her forearm on his throat.

''Did you.. really think I would let you get away after you pushed me?'' Ambre rasped out before looking at him in the eyes, Grey vs. Turquoise. ''Gee Nathan, I thought you knew better than that.''

His expression became furious, ''I am-''

''I don't give a shit who you are! No one touches me then get out of it without a scratch.'' He started struggling so she thrust her arm more into his neck and tangled his leg with hers, getting them nearer. He put his unrestricted hand on her forearm to try and loosen her hold on his gosier but ceased all of a sudden. Ambre focused back on his face and he was... blushing? Their faces were closer but she could see the red on his cheeks, appearing even more on his white akumatized skin. She hesitated, thinking he was about to pass out. She released him, letting him drop on the ground on all four. ''If this is a trick, I _will_ break your nose. Even if you're my friend.'' She added the last part mostly for Eno, feeling it fidget.

The Evillustrator stayed down, rubbing his hand on his sore throat. He wasn't reaching for his pencil so she gave him some space. She knew that having oxygen cut off, even a little, could be shocking to the human body. Everyone had a different reaction to the fight-and-flight response emitated from the brain, it happened to her too the first time she had be showed this move.

''...Ambre?'' The Evillustrator gasped and raised his head to look at her, his facial expression unsure.

She raised her eyebrow, ''Well duh, who else would it be?''

''What-'' He started and got up shakily. He shook his head from side to side, putting his hand to his temple. ''What happened?''

''You got akumatized but not really, Maleficient awakened the villain in you and brought the Evillustrator back,'' She told him and reached down and took his pencil. ''So if I hand this back to you, are you going to go berserk again?''

Nathan stood up straight and scratched the back of his head, ''No, I don't think so. If Maleficient is the one that changed me then Hawk Moth can't affect me. I think.''

She gave him the pen back, ''Good enough for me. If anything happens I can always-''

''GET AWAY FROM HER, EVILLUSTRATOR!'' A male voice shouted from the sky and Nathan quickly drew something on his tablet and a big wall of glass appeared before them and Chat Noir came face first into the barrier and slowly slid down with a screech, both Ambre and Nathan's eyes following his descent as he finally fell down.

''Me- _ow_ ,'' He let out as he passed a gloved hand on his face and Ambre couldn't help but roll her eyes. A red and black yo-yo knocked over the wall and it broke into blue pixels. Ladybug landed and Chat Noir jumped back on his heels to stand up and Nathan quickly placed himself between them and Ambre.

''Back away from Ambre- I mean this girl!'' Ladybug demanded, her and Chat Noir taking their fighting stance.

Ambre went to ask how she knew her name but noticed something, ''Hey, how come you're taller than me?''

Nathan turned to her, ''What?''

''I mean, we're the same height normally but you're a few inches taller now.''

He bent his fingers and compared their heights, ''Uh, you're right.''

The cat and his lady glanced at each other, ''Are we interrupting something?''

Nathan scraped the back of his head sheepishly and Ambre explained, ''Somehow by strangling him, I broke him out of the akumatized's... hypnosis? I dunno.''

''And by 'strangling', you mean?'' Chat Noir pointed out.

''Exactly what she meant, I won't be surprised if I bruise,'' Nathan joked, brushing his neck.

Ambre crossed her arms. ''Don't be a wuss.''

Ladybug intervened, ''Not that I don't appreciate your help but you should leave. The akuma is in the hotel, it's dangerous and I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire.''

''She's right!'' Nathanaël agreed and seized her shoulders so his friend would face him, ''Maleficient is after Chloé but that doesn't mean she won't hurt you if you're in her way.''

''Dude I can take care of myself, don't worry.''

''Yes, I know that first-hand. Though I doubt that could take an akuma head-to-head, now could you? If it helps, I can help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat her.''

''I-'' She started but Eno moved around her pant's pocket so much she had to cover the bulge. ''Ok ok, I'm going.''

He let out a relieved breath, ''Thank you Ambre.''

She waved her hand and jogged back into the street she came from while the other three entered the building from the entrance. She went in an alleyway and Eno was freed from its prison of tissue.

''How could you go confront him without _me_?'' It squealed at her.

''You mean your powers?''

''Semantics. Now hurry and transform or your boyfriend will leave without you!''

''He's not my- Ah screw it. _Feathers Fluffed_!''

-/ / /-

Peacock climbed back up on a nearby building and brought the top of her staff to her eye. She peeked in and saw throught a window that the heroes and Nathan were already on the second floor, Ladybug swinging her yoyo at someone or something. Hooking the staff in her back, Peacock stepped back, ran to the edge and dived to the window feet first.

The glass brust into shiny fragments as she landed on the hotel's floor to meet face-to-face to a girl with short brown hair, wearing a dark spandex costume with a strange fluorescent pink on her torso.

She had a phone in her hand and Peacock guessed she was Lady Wifi. Ladybug shouted from behind her to watch out as Lady Wifi swiped on her phone. Peacock swung her staff at the oncoming crismon attack but her weapon stayed in place no matter how much she pulled. She realised the attack was a 'pause' button that was stuck to it.

Wifi laughed cruelly and swiped again. Chat Noir dragged Peacock out of the way and hid behind a turned up table. ''Uh.. Thanks?''

The man-cat grinned, '' See, you can be polite when you want.''

Peacock made a face, ''Shut up.''

''Now is not the time for you two to become bffs, there's a battle going on!'' Ladybug told them as she and Nathan were avoiding the attacks. ''Chat Noir, Peacock, the tables. Evillustrator, draw a cage!''

The bird and the stray started flipping tables at Wifi and while she pausing them in the air, the Evillustrator followed Ladybug's order and the cage materialized and fell on Lady Wifi. She was trapped.

''I'm taking this,'' Peacock winked at Wifi who grit her teeth as the other crushed the phone with her foot.

''One down, two to go,'' Ladybug said and rilled her yoyo in. ''That's quite a change of pace, 3 of us against an akuma. Well. 4 of us for today.'' She smiled at Nathan.

He passed he fingers throught his hair again, ''I'm just trying to help out, I promised my friend after all.''

Peacock felt a light smile stretch on her face, _if only he knew I'm right there_. She noticed Chat Noir watching her with curiosity but didn't say anything.

She saw movement out the corner of eye and turned toward Nathanael. The scenery of the room seemed to move by itself and she suddenly remembered.

''Vanisher!'' She pointed at where she assumed she was but then door leading to the stairs banged open and Reflekta walked out. ''What the? I knocked you out!''

''And you'll pay for this!'' Reflekta warned and shot at them with the jewel on her wrist. Everyone separated to avoid the lasers and the door behind Reflekta opened and the Vanisher vague form climbed up the stairs.

''The Vanisher is leaving! N- Evillustrator, come with me. Lady and the stray, you guys take care of Reflekta this time.''

''Got it!'' Ladybug agreed and covered them when they ran for the stairs.

They rushed up to the 4th floor, expecting to find the Vanisher alone. Instead, Maleficient was the one expecting them. Nathan froze at the sight of her and Peacock was instantly on-guard.

''Evillustrator, why are you helping them? Didn't you want to have your revenge on Chloé?''

''I promised my friend- I won't help you.''

''Was your friend hurt by her?''

Nathan lowered his eyes and bit his lips.

''We both know how Chloé is. Egoistic, cruel, selfish. She hurts others for own her pleasure.'' Maleficient slowy walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder, ''Don't you want to avenge you friend? I'm sure she would understand. She would agree, even.''

 _Don't assume what people feels, you bitch_ , Peacock thought, clenching her fists. _Don't listen to her, Nathan!_

''I guess..'' He trailed on, his eyes becoming glazed over.

''By stopping Chloé, you will protect your friend... Evillustrator. Now,'' Her eyes turned to the Peacock. ''Get her miraculous for me, will you?''

''Yes, Maleficient.'' He rolled his pencil over his finger and faced Peacock with a cold expression. He started drawing on his tablet as Maleficient left through the opposite stairway.

Peacock had forgotten to take her staff back after defeating Lady Wifi, so she had no way of deflecting the wrestling gloves the Evillustrator flew to her. She avoided most of them but one got her in the back and sent her in the kitchen, hitting the door then the kitchen counter. It hurt like hell, but the belt of her costume got stuck on the side of the counter and her miraculous got loose and slipped, transforming her back without her will.

''Woah!'' Eno yelled as it rolled over itself in the air. It shook its little head and grasped the gravity of the situation, ''Ambre, you transformed back! Hide!''

Ambre did as told, took her miraculous and hid beneath the counter as the Evillustrator opened the kitchen door. ''Show yourself, Peacock.''

It was too late to change back, he would see her and her secret identity would be blown. Come on Ambre, think!

''Hey, he's going to check in the freezer, now's your chance!'' Eno advised, to Ambre's relief.

She looked out as he reached the freezer's handle and bounced. He opened the door and pushed him in and closed it fast before leaning onto it, breathing out. She heard a noise coming from inside and a gloved hand grabbed her bicep. She couldn't help but scream, her stress too high. She turned around, clenched her fist and punched him right on the nose.

''OUCH!'' The Evillustrator shouted and fell on his butt. Ambre noted the door was half-erased and assumed it was another of his powers. She pressed her hand to her chest, her heart pounding. ''Ambre?!''

The Evillustrator stood up, holding his nose and looking at her as if she had grown a second head. She scoffed, ''You don't get to look at me like that. You scared the shit outta me!''

''And that's a reason to break my nose?'' He asked without waiting for a responce, ''What are you even doing here? I told you to leave!''

''B-Because I was worried,'' She turned away to hastily place her miraculous back on her belt, ''I had a reason to be, you became evil again.'' He didn't say anything but he was clearly uncomfortable. Ambre signed and rubbed her forehead. ''Ok, what's the situation?''

''Uh... Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting Reflekta downstairs and the Peacock and I- wait, where is she? She's supposed to be in here.''

Ambre coughed, ''I don't know, I sneaked in and was able to hide in here then I heard a fight outside and that Peacock girl barged in and took off.''

''That's strange, why would she leave?''

''I dunno, alright,'' She crossed her arms and spotted flour bags in the corner. ''There's an invisible villain right?''

Nathan agreed, taken aback, ''How do you-''

Ambre took one of the bags in her arms, ''Do you know where Chloé could be?''

''I'd guess on the top floor, she lives there with her dad.''

''Of course. Let's go.''

''What? No! You can't go, it's too dangerous.'' Nathan tried to stop her but she was already out of the 5 stars kitchen. ''Ambre, I'm serious.''

''Same here,'' she huffed and put the bag over her shoulder. ''Apparently you can't stay level-headed without me around so, sorry-not-sorry but you're stuck with me. You coming?''

He signed out of desperation and joined her on the stairs, ''Fine. But stay close to me, I don't want you to get hurt.''

''Yes mom.''

-/ / /-

They arrived on the 5th floor but opened the door slowly, to be sure no one was waiting for them. Ambre touched Nathan's arm and pointed to the shimmering in the middle of the room, ''I have an idea, make her come to us.''

Nathanaël quickly draws something and they heard screams and hurried footsteps. They stand in position, both holding the ends of the bag and she comes out running face first into it. The flour dispersed, the Vanisher coughing but now visible. Nathan draws again and she falls down, tied with a rope.

''Good job!'' Ambre and Nathan high fived. ''I'm kind of wondering, what did you do to make her this scared?''

Without a word yet smirking, he opened the door and she saw a giant Chloé with red skin, horns on her head and a goatee, made of cardboard. Ambre snorted, ''That's such a great real-life portrait.''

''I know.''

They shared a look and started snikering. Ambre patted him on the back when their laugh died down but Nathan stared at her. She questionned him, ''What?''

''Nothing, I like your smile that's all.''

Astonished, she had no witty response to that. She had never been used to genuine compliments, especially ones that came from someone she cared about.

_...Cared?_

She blushed, flustered. Nathanaël smiled, took her hand and they stepped over the Vanisher tussling on the ground. They had walked up a few stairs when a loud crash came from upstairs.

Ambre urged him on, ''They need help, come on.''

She threw the door of the top floor open, bypassed a line of fake, plastic trees and faced the battle that was taking place on the roof. Another villain had joined the party, he was flying with red and black wings that were mostly the colors of his entire costume. He had a white broken heart on his chest and was holding a bow as his weapon.

''Great,'' The thief complained. Chat Noir and Ladybug were trying to get past him to get to Maleficient who was smiling smugly at Chloé, standing on the small tower and holding her body over the edge, the blond screaming at the top of her lungs. ''Any ideas?''

''We have to deal with Dark Cupid first, then we'll get to Maleficient.'' Nathan said, making his friend look at him, baffled.

''Please tell me that's not his real name.'' He merely shrugged and she face-palmed.

''Lucky Charm!'' Ladybug used her power and a winch fell in her hands. ''What am I supposed to do with this?'' She asked herself and looked at Dark Cupid, the railing of the roof and Nathan and Ambre, though she didn't seem too suprised to see her again. ''Chat Noir, keep him busy.''

''Your wish is my command, my lady,'' He purred and lengthent his silver staff, nearly hitting Dark Cupid who moved out of the way.

Ladybug ran to the railing, ''Evillustator, draw me a wakeboard!''

''A what?''

''It's a tray thing with wheels to hold the winch, now hurry!'' Ambre answered and he quickly drew and the object appeared outside the rail. Ladybug bounded the winch to it, pulled the metal string between railing's pillars and swing it toward Dark Cupid to anchor it around his leg, pushed a button on the winch and dragged him down.

''Ambre, his bow! Now!'' She ordered as Dark Cupid neared the ground. Ambre precipitated and snatched the bow from his grip, taking an arrow from his quiver. She ran and slid on her knees, readying her stance. Maleficient turned to her and widened her eyes, locking her gaze on Ambre's waist, the purple outline of a butterfly appearing on her face. Ambre withdrew the bow's twine and shot the arrow onto Maleficient's heart. The villain gasped, her lips turning red... and let go of Chloé.

''...Shit,'' Ambre admitted, Chat Noir and Ladybug dashing to the tower just as Maleficient spread her wings and flew down. A few seconds later, she came back with Chloé in her arms.

''I'm so sorry Chloé, I should have never tried to hurt you!'' She apologized honestly. ''I don't know what came over me.''

 

''Let go of me you lunatic!'' Chloé shouted and pushed herself from Maleficient's grasp and fell down. ''I'm going to tell daddy!''

Ambre scowled and put the bow down, standing up to fix her t-shirt back over her hips, didn't notice the fabric had rolled up and showed her miraculous minutes prior.

''She never learns, does she.'' It wasn't even a question, Nathan walking next to her and watched the ordeal in front of them.

'' 'Don't think she has enough brain cells for that,'' Ambre agreed.

They were silent for a few moments before Nathan talked, ''I can't believe I won't remember any of this.''

''It's fine, I'm a good story-teller.'' She assured him, Ladybug trying to stop Chloé from accusing Maleficient of 'the trauma her hair had endured' and Chat Noir shifted his sight to them and walked his way over.

Nathan dropped his stare to the floor, furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Ambre. He took her hand and rotated her to face him, ''Ambre, I just wanted to say... You were amazing.''

She looked at him, confused, ''What do you mean?''

''You helped Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an akuma and broke me, twice, out of the transe Maleficient had me under. You know how to defend yourself, too!''

''Of course I do, I... I have to.''

''It's just- what I mean is, you're amazing Ambre. Ever since we met, you keep surprising me and...''

Chat Noir slowed his pace but she stayed focused, ''Nathan, why are you telling me this?''

He swallowed and took her other hand, tightening his over hers slighty, ''I want to tell you, but I'm always so scared as the real me. I guess this time is best as any. I'm not going to remember, but at least you'll know.''

Ladybug walked behind Maleficient and grabbed her wings.

''A-Ambre...'' He stammered and looked in her eyes. He lowered his head and kissed the corner of her lips. ''I like you, more than a friend likes another.''

He moved back, leaving Ambre as red as a tomato. ''W-wait! What?! I-'' She heard Ladybug say her catch-phrase, all the villains were engulfed with dark purple mist and she threw her lucky charm in the air. ''WHAT! NO!!''

The mist left and Nathanael went back to his normal self, ''Where am I?'' He looked around and watched his friend put her hands in her hair. ''Amb-''

''FUUUUUUUUUCK!'' She roared, everyone on the roof turning at her swear. She ruffled her hair and Chat Noir tried to contain his laugh, having witnessed the whole thing. ''Don't you dare judge me! It's the first time I was ever-'' She stopped and glared at Nathan, still blushing furiously.

''W-What? What did I do?'' He put his hands up, unsure yet trying to make himself non-treatening.

''...Nothing.''

The roof's door opened and Alya, Juleka and Sabrina walked out, ''Oh no, I missed the whole thing!'' The brown-haired girl signed.

''NOTHING!'' Ambre shouted again, then forced herself to breath in and out and relaxed. ''Ok, I'm good. For now.'' She made her way to the disguised girl and held out her hand. ''You're Liz, right?''

''Y-Yes, that's me.'' Liz affirmed and accepted her help.

''I saw you at the contest and I just wanted you to know, I love your cosplay.''

Liz instantly beamed, smiling brightly, ''Really?''

''Or course! It's so detailed and accurate to the character, you obviously worked hard on it. I'm sure you'll win, you deserve it.''

''Uh no she won't!'' Chloé's annoying voice came to them and planted her feet beside them. ''She's never going to win with such a horrible costume and besides, the contest is already over.''

''Well now that won't do,'' Ambre wrapped her arm around Liz, ignoring the blond and walked over to the three newly arrived girls. ''...Alya, right? A little birdie told me you run a popular blog.''

''Yeah it's the Ladyblog, why do you ask?'' The brow-skinned girl wondered.

''I was thinking you could take a picture of Liz and publish it on your website, maybe even ask your fans to try and show it to Jagged Stone himself,'' Ambre explained. ''Sorry, I don't know all the technical terms of computers yet.''

''Oh, no I wouldn't want to bother you!'' Liz expressed to the blogger, sincere.

''Girl, I don't mind at all,'' She whispered the next part. ''And driving Chloé mad is too funny to pass on.''

At that, Chloé retreated into the hotel angrily followed by Sabrina. Ladybug smiled and waved as her and Chat Noir left. Kim, Juleka, Nathanaël and Ambre watched as Alya took multiple pictures of Liz.

Through the clics of Alya phone's camera, Ambre glanced at Nathan who was talking to Juleka. She groaned internally, thinking how much the escalator's ride was going to be awkward.

 

 


	12. Caught and Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but we're nearing the end of the story, hope you guys are excited!

Now what?

Nathanaël kissed her. It was her first kiss. Kissing means feelings, her friend had feelings for her. For Ambre. For a thief. HOW?

Ambre paced around her room, biting her fingernails. Eno was watching, calmy munching a croissant on the futon. It was waiting for her owner to stop panicking to actually say anything, knowning she would refuse to listen until the stress worn her out. It had been amusing, seeing her strong reaction to experiencing romantic love for the first time with a boy. After leaving the elevator's hotel in a hurry, she had returned home and made a beeline to her room, ignoring master Fu's 'welcome back'.

She finally gave up and lied on her futon beside the kwami. Her thoughts were all mixed-up, her brain scrambling with today's events. She wouldn't be surprised if had a headache tonight. ''It's not that bad, you know.''

She opened her eyes and looked over at Eno, meeting its patient gaze. She didn't answer and the kwami signed.

''Truly, it's fine. Love is a human feeling it's normal. There's no need to feel anxious or ashamed, maybe it shocked you but you have to understand : Nathanaël loves you, he told you himself.''

''He said he had 'feelings' for me.''

''Again, semantics.''

''I don't care about that!'' She argumented, sitting up with her two hands. ''Look, I don't- don't know how to deal with this. No one ever felt this way toward me and I never even thought of liking anyone this way before, I have no idea how this all works.''

''Do you like him back?'' Ambre hid her face beneath her hair, avoidind the question. ''...That's alright, you have time to think about it. Logically, Nathanael doesn't remember what he did so he won't expect anything from you. Even if he did remember, I don't think he would be the kind to force an answer out of you. He only kissed your cheek, obviously he's careful of your bondaries. He wouldn't want you to be distraught over this.''

Putting a hand on her forehead, she groans, ''I know, the guy cares too much about these things. And he kissed the corner of my mouth, to me it counts as a kiss- gaaah.'' At that, she took her pillow and buried her face in it.

A knock came from her door, ''Ambre, I made some Shengjian mantou. Are you hungry?''

She throws the pillow on the covers, ''Coming.''

-///-

Watching gelatin melt into soup was weirdly relaxing. The young thief stayed in her thoughts while the kwamis chatted on the kitchen table and master Fu sometime joining their conversation but mostly kept quiet, respectful of her silent. If he hadn't, she wasn't sure if she would have even heard him. As she guessed, a headache was growing yet her inner turmoil wasn't letting up.

She finished her plate and got up from the chair. ''Eno, how about we go on patrol tonight? It's been a while.'' She asked, putting the dish and ustensils in the sink.

It gulped down its bite, ''Sure, we can leave soon if you want.''

''With Laybug and Chat Noir I presume?'' Master Fu supposed, closing his eyes. ''I know you and the black cat didn't agree at first but I am relieved the three of you are on good terms. I have to say I was unsure if your own way of life would deter you from forming friendship with others. I'm glad you proved me wrong.''

''Yeah..''

''Oh, I am also talking about your friends at school. You made a few but there was this boy Eno told me about, you two seem to be good friends-''

''Alright time to go,'' Ambre decided and turned her back to them. ''Come on, Eno.'' It signed but flew after her as she went to her bedroom. She pushed open her window half-way and reached in her dresser to take out a small pouch and placed it on the window's edge, the blue kwami watching silently. ''Feathers Fluffed.'' Her body flashed a bright blue and Peacock appeared. She took the pouch and left throught the window.

Love, friendship and family. She only ever felt two of them, her mother had been her family and some feeling of companionship for the men and woman that trained her to physical combats including boxing, martials arts and some krav maga. Some of her... ex-boss' men had trained her in Istrumpa, Bastone Genovese and Napoletano though these memories only filled her with hatred. The boxer was the one she had once felt the most close to, maybe because of her own liking in boxing. Still, this hadn't been friendship. Friends don't betray friends.

Peacock landed on the school building and sat on the brink, her legs dangling over. She had expected treason, why she didn't tell him details of her plan when she ran away. Otherwise they would have found her and dragged her back to their hellhole. They were close to finding her but she was able to lead them away about a false claim of a drug bust on one of their hide-out and that gave her enough time to climb illegally aboard a train. Altering her appearance, staying low and out of cities, she was able to get out of Italy weeks later. It was one of the rare moments of her life she was proud of. Escaping his dirty, scalding clutch...

She shivered in anger and stood up. She walked back and forth on the dark roof before facing the pillar containing the fireplace, clenching her hand and slammed her fist onto the bricks. Large cracks came along, fracturing the stones into a circle. Seeing the damages helped her, a bit. Taking out her fist, rubbles falled out she breathed out. It was the past, she was far away in Paris, she had a place to sleep and eat, even learn. She met good-hearted people, who endured her no matter how unpredictable she got. She had a guardian and friends, a friend.

She couldn't throw that away.

...Ambre will bite her tongue, hide the almost-kiss in the back of her mind, smile to Nathan and everything will be ok. Nothing has to change.

Peacock could already feel her shoulders relax, the weight letting up at the decision now made. She streched her arms over her head and of course, that's when a scream rang in the night. She looked down by the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and saw a young woman with her hands up, a hooded person holding up a knife walking toward her.

_Easy._

Peacock dived down, her tail's suit slowing her descent and planted her feet on the pavement and took out her staff. The hooligan grabbed the lady's purse and the Peacock coughed, gaining his attention. She swung her staff, the diamond hitting him in his face. He fell down, knocked out. ''Well that was pathetic.'' Peacock commented, hunching over the discarded purse. She put the items back in, the woman thanking her a few feet away. Peacock eyes darted to a misplaced 20 € that she guessed was in the woman's wallet. She raised up the purse as she took hold of the bill, moving the bag in front of her chest and hid the money in the pouch she had previously put in her jacket. She turned back to the stranger and handed her purse back.

''Thank you a lot, Peacock,'' The lady took it and smiled. ''I know I shouldn't be out this late, but we had a problem at the tv station and...''

''It's fine, just be more careful. I might not be here next time. Don't linger out too long, alright.'' Peacock brushed it off, let the woman nod at her and walk in the opposite direction. The anti-hero looked up to see the moon but noticed a figure on the balcony on top of the bakery. She narrowed her eyes and quickly went out of their sight.

The silhouette looked around before giving up, turned around and gasped. Peacock walked around her casually and leaned on the railing. Ambre recognized Marinette, the talented designer from her class but she witnessed Peacock stealing from someone, the girl might be nice but she couldn't let that go. Marinette scratched the back of her head, ''W-wow! Peacock, a hero of Paris on my balcony, that's-''

''I hate idle chat,'' Peacock cut her off, making Marinette stand around awkwardly. She stood up and made her way to the designer. ''I'm going to ask you a question and I better like your answer. Am I clear?''

Marinette seemed even shorter then, yet hold her ground when Peacock stepped in her bubble. ''Yeah, wh-''

''What did you see?''

Recognition shined in the girl's eyes and she scolded her face to appear convincing, ''N-Nothing.''

''You sure?''

''Yes.''

''Good,'' Peacock hastily grabbed Marinette's collar and brought her up, looking in each other's eyes. ''Keep it that way.'' She released her and Marinette walked a few steps backward and rubbed her neck.

The thief climbed on the railing when the girl designer stopped her, ''Peacock?'' She glanced behind her. ''Why do you... do _this_?''

She fully turned around and to look at Marinette with an incredulous look, ''I just threatened you and you ask about my well-being?''

Marinette moved her hands infront of her hurriedly, ''It's just- Are you forced to? Or do you have a good reason?''

Peacock rolled her eyes, ''As if I would let anyone control me now. I'm a human being, I need money. I just use my skills to my advantage.''

''You could always find a job, ask help to your loved ones-''

''Not everyone has someone they can rely on, especially not a nice family like yours. I don't have that luck.'' Peacock massaged her temple tiredly. ''Goodnight, Marinette.''

Her classmate went to say something but Peacock jumped down and disappeared.

-///-

If someone asked Ambre when it all started going down, she couldn't tell them.

It must have been a week since both the 'kiss' and the talk with Marinette happened. Ambre left the appartement and walked to school as usual, though she did remark lots of students talking in hushed tones, pointing at something on their phones. None of her friends were in the courtyard so she climbed up the stairs and went to class. Some of her classmates were already there, talking to each other surely about the same subject everyone seemed so keen on gossiping about. She put her bag on the desk and sat by Nathan, no longer bothered by what had happened between them. It had freaked her out but she couldn't let herself keep thinking about it over and over again.

''Hi Ambre, it's rare to see you here this early,'' Nathanael pointed out, closing his sketchbook.

''Tell me about it. What are you guys doing here? Class isn't starting in like 20 minutes.'' She wondered and Rose and Juleka joined them.

''Hi, Ambre, Nathanael! How are you two doing?'' Rose chimed in, as excited as ever.

They looked at each other, ''Tired, how are you?''

Rose's shoulder hauled down, her smile disappearing. Juleka answered in her place, ''She's bummed out because of the news that spread on the internet.''

''Is that why everyone is looking at their phones this morning? What happened?'' Ambre asked, still not used to social medias.

''You didn't hear?'' Nathan made her turn her head in his direction. ''I think they even talked about it on the tv news' channel.''

''What, a kidnapping? A burglary? What is it?''

''The hero, Peacock, was caught stealing things from the places and people she rescued.''

Ambre's eyes widened at Juleka's statement, tightening her fist under the desk until it shook. She rolled her tongue seven times in her mouth before asking, ''Do you have proof?''

''Pictures of her in the act appeared on the internet yesterday night'' Rose said, her eyes tearing up. ''There's even rumors that someone sent the pictures to the police's station!''

Ambre stayed silent as Nathan continued the conversation, ''But it could be photoshopped, we don't know for sure yet. The police didn't release any annoucement but that won't stop the media from adding to the fire.''

''I talked to Alya before coming to class,'' Juleka proceeded on. ''Supposedly Nadja Chamack, you know that female tv host, said she was saved by Peacock from a man like a week ago. People are going to be mad if they found out Peacock stole from her.''

_Dammit._

''You're all talking about it too?'' A young girl with blonde dreadlocks arrived to them with Ivan, holding his hand.

''Oh. Mylène, Ambre. Ambre, Mylène.'' Nathan introduced them, the girl smiling and Ambre waved vaguely.

''I don't get it why everyone is freaking out, that hero can do whatever it's her powers. Let her deal with it.'' Ivan said and Ambre brought up her fist to him and they fistbumped. Then she just let her head fall on the desk and groaned internally.

At that, Miss Bustier came in and closed the door, ''Please sit down everyone, class is about to start.''

The students all went to sit at their places and Ambre took out the homework their teacher had assigned them yesterday. Miss Bustier walked around the room, collecting homeworks when the classroom's speaker went on. ''Ambre Sigillare-Fu in Miss Bustier class, please come to the principal's office. Ambre Sigillare-Fu, please...''

Ambre put her bag over her shoulder and raised from her seat as Chloé tried to antagonised her, ''Well well, someone's in trouble.''

''Chloé.'' Miss Bustier warned her in an authoritative tone but Ambre ignored the blond, not even sparing her a glance.

What could even happen _now_?

 


	13. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new characters and Ambre is going to face her past in the next chapter! All italic text is in italian.

Ambre left the classroom, rubbing her forehead. Master Fu would have her head on a plate... Ok, maybe not but he would be furious. And ashamed, surely. He could take away her miraculous, throw her back on the streets and to criminal life anytime. She walked over to the office and put her hand on the doorknob, He wouldn't, right? But he could. Shaking her head, she opened the door, ''I'm here, what is-''

That's when she met his cold stare. Her bag slipped and fell to the floor, shock taking over her. For a terrifying moment, she didn't know what to do. Her breath quickened, her hands trembling before she forced herself to calm down in appearance, tightening them into fists.

''Hello Ambre, it has been a long time since we last saw each other,'' The man in the black, elegant suit said and smiled without any warmth in it, ''I'm glad I found you.''

''Young miss, this man is a friend of your paternal side of the family. He has brought us papers that proves that your father is alive, which makes him your legal guardian. What great news it must mean for you!'' The principal annouced to her in a jovial voice. Oh, how wrong could he be.

Ambre glared at the man and told him in rough italian, '' _You will have to kill me if you want to bring me back, Elide._ ''

The principal looked confused as Elide laughed lowly, '' _Sadly for you, I have to bring you back alive. No one can escape from the Fantoccio family, not even Bruto's daughter._ ''

Ambre looked at him for a moment, took a step back and kicked her bag in the air. It stricked him in the chest, forcing a breath out of him as she turned and ran through the corridor. She heard him throw the bag down and run after her. As she passed in front of her class' window, she met Nathanaël's eyes, sharing his gaze before keeping on running. Her feet screeched at the sudden stop, she jumped over the green railing and landed a few stairs down. She heard her name being shouted, muffled as she rushed down the stairs, Elide on her trail.

She raced but made a quick turn when two other men in suits came through the courtyard entry. The janitor looked up at her ans she grabbed his wooden broom, ''Get out of here!'' She urged him and slammed the broom against a metal pillar hard, knocking off the brush part. Taking her stance, the three men made a circle around her and she raised her eyebrow at two of them, '' _Alessio and Alfio, he sent you guys? How insulting, I expected better.'_ '

Alessio grit his teeth, '' _You should be relieved Bruto decided to go easy on you, you little shit._ ''

'' _We offered him to launch a search for you amongst our contacts, but he refused. He said that one day you would settle down somewhere and he was right. We only need to pluck you out now, just like a weed_ ,'' Alfio finished his twin's thought.

Ambre smirked, '' _Buona fortuna._ ''

They charged at her as she heard Nathan shout 'Leave her alone!' from upstairs and secretly hoped he wouldn't interfere, he wouldn't last a minute. She cleared her mind and swung the broom handle at Elide and he stepped back, creating an opening. She went under his arm and with her back to him, hit him hard in the ribs with the metal end. The twins went around him and she turned the stick over her, making them walk backward and quickly, she swiped it against Alfio's tibia and he fell down on his butt. Alessio went to slap her and she blocked it when Egidio put his arm under her neck and strangled her from behind. She grimaced before wrapping her leg around his, making him lower his body to adjust his stance but she took the opportunity and threw her head back on the bridge of his nose sturdily enough that it broke instantly, if the thief judged by his cry of pain. She was able to dislodge herself from his grasp but it gave Alession an opening and he punched her jaw, making her stumble.

Ambre avoided his next hit just in time and rushed to the joystick on the ground. Knowing he was just right behind her, she took it in a strong hold and waved it into his face, the metal torn the skin just under his eye and blood poured out. He groaned and put a hand over the wound, swearing. She grabbed his shoulders as he hunched over himself and brought up her knee in his good eye. Alessio immediatly fell on his back and Alfio came in front of her and kicked he in the stomach, making her fall over and she rolled away when he tried to step on her. Ambre decided to return the favor, put the handle inside one of her jean's loop and ran to one of the courtyard pillar. She ran-climbed up, pushed on her foot to fly in the air and as Alfio stopped to look up at her, she turned over herself and kicked the back of his head and he came face first onto the pillar, earning a big 'bang' that echoed through the school. She landed back on her feet and took out the stick when a rough hand grabbed her hair. She saw red, forced her head foward and endured the pain as some of the hair ripped out. Ambre turned around, strands of hair over her furious face, and wacked the top of Elide's head so hard the broom handle broke.

Ambre's breathing was laboured as she was surrounded by three men lying on the floor. Two of them were nearly knocked out so she walked over to Alessio, placed her knee on his chest and put the longest stick left on his neck, pressing over his oxygen pipe. ''Who told you where to find me? Which of Bruto's contact was it?'' He stayed silent so she turned the stick over in her hand and pointed the metal end just over his left eye. ''I already damaged one, I'm sure you won't mind losing the other.''

Alession grit his teeth and spat at her, ''We don't know who it was you bitch, we have no contact in Paris since Thomas' death. The information came from an anonymous source, sent directly into Bruto's private email account. We have no idea-''

Police sirens came from outside, approching the school fast. She released Alessio, Elide, covering his bleeding nose, and Alfio all left in a hurry. Ambre and Bruto's men were enemies, but they all knew better than letting the police get involved in their affairs.

She spit out some blood and wiped her lips. Nathan took out his elbow from Ivan's grasp and came up to her hastily, true fear shining in his eyes as he looked at her, ''Ambre are you hurt?! Why did they attack you?''

Ambre signed and put a hand on his shoulder, ''From now on, if anyone ask you, you don't know me. We were never friends nor did we did talk... You don't deserve to be caught up in all of this. Nathanaël.''

She went to leave but he grabbed her wrist lightly, making her turn back to him. ''Ambre, it's going to be alright. Just tell me what's going on, I can help you.'' He assured her, honesty clear in is tone. They looked at each other and her resolve broke. She hugged him tightly, his body stiffening in surprise. Her fingers closed on the fabric of his vest and she whispered against his shoulder, '' _Vorrei ... le cose sarebbero state diverse._ ''

''What?'' He asked but she pushed him away, hearing the police coming in. She left to the locker room, opened the window and jumped out.

-///-

Ambre dashed along the corridor leading to master Fu's appartement with Eno flying next to her. She realised the front door was open, the lock broken with wood debris on the floor surrounding the door. She took in the state of the trashed appartement while Eno went to check the other rooms. The coffee table had been shoved over, the chinese screen torn apart and the new tv on the floor, the screen's glass broken.

She saw a piece of paper stuck to the oppposite wall with a knife. As she approached, se recognised the type of knife, it was from Maniago. Taking it out, she read the note :

_It is time for you to take responsibilities._

She fell to her knees as Eno came back, ''Master is gone!''

''They knidnapped him,'' Ambre said as a matter of fact, her hand tightening on the paper.

'''They', you mean the same people that attacked you? Who are they?!'' The kwami pressed her.

''My ex-boss' mens.''

''Boss-?''

''My father.''

Eno opened its mouth in astonishment but Ambre kept going, ''I ran away from him and his family years ago, I had to. And now they found me and want revenge on me for leaving the Fantoccio group. They're going to do everything to destroy the life I built here... and they started with the one that took me in, Fu.''

''That's horrible! What's going to happen to him?''

''It's their way of doing things. I had to go by their rules too when I worked for them, so I know they'll either kill or sell him. Due to his age, the first option is more possible.''

''H-How can you say that so easily?! Don't you care what's-''

''OF COURSE I DO!'' She slammed her fist on the ground, making Eno fly back. It looked away, ashamed. They stayed silent for a bit, waiting for Ambre to settle down. She continued, ''The thing is, they're holding him hostage and won't murder him until I come to them on my own. Unless I don't find them in two to three days, they will kill him and move on to their next target. They know that I know this, so it's basically a trap.''

''Did they tell you where they're hiding him?''

''No, it wouldn't be 'fun' then. I have to find them myself and quick.''

''You won't have to.'' A voice interrupted them, Wayzz coming in though the window.

''Wayzz! Thank godness,'' Eno rushed to the green kwami and hugged him. ''I was so worried.''

''I know, It's going to be alright,'' He rassured it and turned to Ambre, who was still kneeling on the floor. ''I followed them when they took Master away. They're hiding in an old warehouse, by the Moulin Rouge.''

''What about Fu? He is hurt?'' Eno asked, Ambre looking down at that.

''Nothing he can't take, don't worry,'' Wayzz smiled at her. ''He is old, it certainly is not the first time something like this happens to him. I know he has already started thinking of a plan to escape.''

''But Ambre just said-'' Eno went to say but Wayzz put his tiny hand on its shoulder. It let out a breath, defeated. ''Y-you're right, as always. We have to trust him.''

''Then you're both fucking idiots.'' The kwamis turned to Ambre as she stood up. ''You have no idea of what you're even talking about.''

''Ambre!'' Eno said, offended.

''I refuse to leave him with them. I'm going to free him.'' She announced as she made her way to her room, followed by the kwamis. The room hadn't been touched thankfully and the money she had recently stolen as her hero persona was still in his dresser. She put them in a kitbag and opened the closet's door, taking out a bunch of strong rope.

''Master don't want you to come find him, he only wanted you to know where he was so wouldn't worry. He doesn't want you to put yourself in danger for his sake, you have to respect his choice.'' Wayzz told her.

''He's right. You can't just barge in and take on this Fantoccio group by yourself, Master knows this. I know it's hard for you to trust someone but-''

Ambre dropped the bag, ''I was right , you both know nothing.'' She turned to face them. ''It's not about trust or anything like it. I'm doing this because I have to.''

''Master said-''

''I can't let people die for me again! First my mom, now Fu? What is it with people trying to protect me when I didn't ask for it?!'' She covered her eyes, her shoulders shivering slighty. ''My father won't stop until everyone I love is gone. He killed her, he will kill Fu and Nathan and- I have to stop him. There's no other choice.'' Wayzz tried to protest, ''And if you got a problem with this, then get out of my way.''

''...Fine, I'll help you,'' Eno agreed. ''But we only rescue Master, after that we'll find a way to stop your father together.''

She looked at her kwami, ''Fine.'' She then adressed to Wayzz, ''Show the way.''

He nodded reluctantly.

-///-

Elide closed the door and went back into the main room, walking around the crates the owners of the warehouse had abandoned long ago. It had been almost too easy, finding this place and making it their homebase. Parisians passed along it everyday, yet never thought of destroying it. Oh well, they missed their chance and the Fantoccio family took it instead. What a shame.

He stopped in front of the man who was sitting in the only chair in the room. He had a white scar on his jaw and was wearing a dark-grey blazer and pants with a red shirt. While reading Le Parisien, he brought his cigarette to his lips and aspired the filty air in

lungs. '' _Can you believe this? Paris has superheroes. How amazing would it be to have a... 'Peacock' in Italy.''_ He said as he read the hero's name in the front page's title. He took his time, folding the newspaper and expulsed the smoke through his nostrils as he finally gave his attention to Elide, who was still waiting patiently, ' _Report.''_

His underboss lowered his head, '' _Our guest still refuse to tell us of your daughter's whereabouts. Should we continue trying to 'persuade' him?''_

The man thought for a moment, '' _Yes, but don't break him. We need him alive for when my daughter eventually comes.''_ Elide nodded his head, turned around to deliver the new orders when the man interrupted him, '' _I'm not finished,''_ The underboss turned back to his boss. '' _Elide, you are my friend. My right-arm, I trust you implicitly.... But today, you deceived me. I asked you one thing and you failed. That pained me, you know.''_ Elide went to apologize but the man raised his hand, '' _Ah, ha ha. Don't worry, I know you're better than that. I'll give you another chance, one day. For now, I think you should go back to Italy, back to your wife... Mirta, was it?''_ Elide gulped, merely nodding. '' _Yes, go back to her. You never know when it'll be the last time you see someone you love... You should hurry.''_ The man advised, opening the newpapers once more.

Sweat rolled on Elide's forehead, '' _Y-yes, Bruto. I will.''_ He bowed and left. Bruto leaned back into his luxurious green chair, his eyes following along the lines of some article. _Subordonates_ , he mused to himself. He couldn't help smirking, thinking about when the twins and his underboss had came back empty handed. She might be his daughter, but it was still a little girl that broke Elide's nose when it had been three against one. They were incompetent, all of them. He would have to lure her out with this old man, and if she didn't, he would kill him and go onto another one. There was this red-headed boy who followed her like a puppy, he would do next.

Bruto had to admit, he was quite a bit annoyed with the old man, 'Fu'. When his men had heard from an anonymous source and stole the documentation from child's services, he had learned his daughter had taken her mother's last name (no surprises, the girl workshipped her mother) _and_ the man's name. This had his blood boiling, Ambre was his. He was her father, _Merda!_ He crumbled the newpapers and threw it away.

He would get her back, no matter what it would take.

 


	14. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All text in italic is when the characters are speaking Italian. Hope you'll enjoy!

Peacock arrived at the warehouse at nightfall, feeling her cheek ache as a bruise had started to form. She had to be discreet, paparazzis and that Alya girl had tried to follow her and ask questions about the rumors but she was faster and lost them a few streets away. Ambre had transformed back to buy a petrol can at a random convenience store and when Eno an Wayzz had asked what it was for, she ignored it. It was her plan B, if anything went wrong. She knew they would have disapproved instantly if they knew her endgame. The thief was hoping it wouldn't come to that but if the situation turned bad, she wouldn't hesitate.

She was now on the roof of a nearby building, looking over the Fantaccio's hide-out to figure out how many guards were outside the warehouse, near the metal fence. There were ten of them, some standing guard, others making rounds. In silence, she indicated Wayzz to conceal himself by the roof and ran to the warehouse's wall to hide in the shadows and neutralised the nearby guards with ease, only needing to take them in a chokehold and putting her bag over their mouths and noses until they passed out. After she made a noise to attract the attention of a far away guard, making him walk closer and then using her rope to drag him by the neck to her. Once he was out, she tied them all with the rope. Four of them left.

Unfortunaly, one guard came around the corner and she had no choice but to pounce on him. Thowing her full weight to him, he fell and she put her knees on his arms. She held him and placed her kitbag over his face, effectively choking him. He tried to shrugs her off and reach for his gun, but she took hold of it and hit his temple with it, hearing footsteps hurry over to them. Another guard appeared in front of her, both of them raising their guns at the other. They stared each other down, waiting. A drop of sweat fell off the guard face as something wrapped around his gun and ripped it out of his hand. The man turned, a silver staff smacking him into the wall. His body slumped down and Chat Noir grinned at Peacock as Ladybug walked up to him.

''Alright, I have to admit : clashing someone against a wall is claw-some.'' He smiled and put his staff over his shoulder.

''Not the time for puns, kitty.'' Ladybug shushed him and extended her hand to Peacock. ''Are you okay? What are you doing here?''

The anti-hero looked at the hand and took it, Ladybug helping her up. She brushed the dush off her and recognised the gun as a Glock 19, checking the magazine. Ammo full.

''...That looks painful,'' Chat Noir mentionned at her bruise and Peacock rolled her eyes.

''No shit, Sherlock.'' She expressed sarcastically as Wayzz came back.

''Hey, if anything I'm Watson and she's Sherlock Holmes,'' The stray corrected her, winking at his lady.

''Chaton, please,'' Ladybug implored him sternly and focused back on the matter at hand, ''Peacock, why are you fighting armed men? We hear about you stealing money and now this. What kind of business are you into?''

''My guardian got kidnapped by my dad, I'm on a rescue misson. The end.''

Wayzz flew to hover by Peacock's head, sighing, ''Alway so specific.'' Chat Noir, who was turning his staff in his hand, nearly hit himself in the face and Ladybug's eyes widened, ''Peacock, please be more careful. If they wouldn't have been here-'' His concern was waved away by the anti-hero.

''Wayzz?'' Ladybug asked to the green kwami. ''What are you doing here?''

''You know him?'' The stray wondered.

''We don't have time for this!'' Peacock cut them off. ''There's two last guards on the other side of the building and I need to have the advantage of surprise once I enter. So if you have anything else to say, hurry it up.''

''We can help save your guardian.'' Surprisingly, it was Chat Noir's idea and Ladybug agreed.

''You don't have to do this by yourself, you could have asked us.''

Peacock makes a disgusted sound, ''Ugh, teamwork.''

''We just stopped someone from shooting you.''

''Whatever,'' She shrugs at the stray's comment before looking behind her, avoiding Wayzz's disapproving gaze. ''You guys won't give up until I say yes. You can help by taking out some of the men inside and rescue Fu from where he's being held inside, I guess in a room adjacent to the warehouse, Wayzz will show you the way.''

Ladybug interrupted her, ''Wait, Fu. Like in Master Fu? He's your guardian?''

Peacock picked up the petrol can, ''Let's roll.'' She glanced around the corner and went to the door leading in. Putting her weight against the door, she turned the doorknob and kept turning as the tension grew inside the material, The lock gave in with a noise and the door opened and after a look in, Peacock whispered to the heroes, ''Hide in-between the crates and don't get seen.''

Ladybug and Chat Noir went in quietly, Wayzz flying over their heads and she closed the door behind them. As they walked, she spread gasoline in a trail starting from the door, onto the ground then boxes. She took the lead, gesturing at the two of them to stop then go forward when a guard turned around and followed them when the coast was clear. Voices echoed around the warehouse, Ambre recognising the one that she had hoped to never hear again. Her father sounded as relaxed as she remembered him, but as vicious as a snake waiting for its prey to look away to sink his poisonous teeth in its neck. She exhaled shakily, breathing in and out. Her cheeck throbbed, as if sensing her panic and trying to shake her composure even more. Now was not the time for this!

Chat Noir placed a hand on Peacock's shoulder, feeling her shudder, ''You okay?''

The thief pinched the bridge of her nose and Chat Noir tightened his grip before letting go. Ladybug walked to stand by her side and tried to reassure her, ''We're with you, Peacock. Don't worry.''

She cleared her throat, ''Alright, change of plans... _Feathers brushed_.'' Blue light surrounded her as the two heroes gasped. Ambre now stood instead of Peacock and Eno appeared... Face to face to Chat Noir.

''Gah! The stray is back!'' It nearly shouted and flew away in surprise. It shared a look with Wayzz, who seemed resigned, and turned to its owner, ''You know you weren't supposed to tell your true identity to anyone right?''

''It's just a.. security measure,'' Ambre assured and cupped the kwami in her hands.

''First : what do you mean and second : what are you doing?'' Eno asked as it let itself be brought up to meet Ambre's eyes.

''Thank you so much Eno. I would have never discovered how nice the life of a kind-of-normal teenager life could be.'' It squeezed its eyelids, suspicious but then looked speechless to what she said next. ''I know how it often seems like you annoy me when you try to braid my hair and persuade me take care of my appearance, but... You remember me of my _mama_ when you do it. She didn't have you sassy attitude of course, how could anyone? But no one else played with me hair in a long time and-... I just needed you to know this. Thanks Eno, you fluffly, pretentious parrot.''

''Ambre, why are you telling me all this?''

''In case the family reunion goes wrong,'' She joked without humor. ''I have to make sure you and the peacock miraculous are safe, or they won't let me hear the end of it.'' She nodded her head toward Wayzz.

It flew out of her hands and brought its tiny fists up. ''What?! You promised me we would save Master and we would face your father together!''

''I lied, I didn't want you to worry about me,'' For it could be the last time, Ambre thought but didn't say. She raised the end of her deadpool t-shirt and detached the miraculous from her belt. ''You're a great friend Eno, I'll see you later.''

''WAI-'' It started but as Ambre grabbed Chat Noir's wrist and put the brooch in his hand, the blue kwami disappearing out of thin air. Ambre bit her lips, but still held his hand and wrapped his fingers around the miraculous.

Her sorrowful eyes met his, ''Take care of this for me, will you?''

Chat Noir looked at her, the most serious she had ever seen him, ''Of course, but you better come take it back.''

She grinned half-heartedly, ''Wouldn't have it any other way.''

Wayzz gaped at Ambre, sadness shining in his eyes and she smiled apologetically. Ladybug put a light hand on both of the heroes' shoulders and smiled with confidence, ''What's next, Ambre?''

She shoved her feelings aside and explained her plan, ''I will distract my father and his men while Wayzz will show you where Fu is being held. I'll do my best to get their attention so be careful to not be seen or heard, they have weapons and will use them if necessary.''

''We can't leave you alone with them.'' Chat Noir protested but Ambre's glare shut him up.

''You guys have to get Fu out here, that's the only thing I'm asking. Beside, I have to face him one day or another. It's personal, so don't you dare take this away from me. C'mon,'' She took the petrol can and walked over to the light. Just as she got near, she looked over her shoulder and the two heroes were gone. She tipped the can over, gasoline spilling on the floor to create a puddle. She patted her jean's pocket, feeling the box of 'The Black Cat' matches and the gun in the other, hiding the backstrap beneath her shirt. Ready as she could ever be, she stepped out and threw her arms open, screaming, '' _La mia famiglia!_ ''

Instantly, the bodybuards stood up and reached for their guns. The other men stayed sitting on the boxes, but clearly on edge. The only person who seemed at ease was sitting comfortably in a green armchair by a small metal table, waving his hand at his bodyguards for them to fall back. He had short, brown hair slicked back and blue eyes.

Bruto took a sip from his glass before moving his glass in a circle motion, the alcohol shifting around. He didn't even look at his daughter as he talked, '' _Sigillare-Fu, huh. Such a ugly last name. I expected better from you, Ambre._ ''

'' _Because 'Fantoccio' sounds soooo much better. I'd rather smell Alfio's armpits after his workout._ ''

'' _Ehi!_ '' The one mentionned exclaimed and jumped from his seat but was forced to sit back down by his twin. He went to protest but swallowed the venom down at Alessio's glare.

Ambre raised her chin, continuing, '' _You really thought these two idiots could kidnap me? Only Elide was a challenge._ ''

Bruto chuckled, '' _Oh really? I heard he wasn't the one who created this buise,_ '' He said, eyeing her cheek. '' _Beside, Elide has gone back to Italy. His wife was feeling ill._ '' At that, his men smirked and some laughed as dread filled Ambre. She moved her fingers, feeling them fall asleep. '' _I hope everything goes well for them._ ''

''Bullshit,'' She muttered and Bruto slammed his glass on the table loudly, everyone falling silent.

Bruto breathed out and sat straight in his armchair, '' _My dear, you know how I absolutely detest English. Did you forget you manners? Settle with Italian or French._ ''

''... _I remember, Boss._ ''

'' _Good,''_ Bruto smiled and crossed his knees, '' _I still cannot believe your mother made you take english lessons when you were little. Such a foolish woman. Beautiful, but foolish.''_

_''And easy,''_ The closest man to Ambre said, laughing at his own comment. Taking her stance, she turned and hit the back of the man's head with her leg. He fell face first to the ground and Ambre unbend, arranging her t-shirt as the man sputtered, '' _You little bitch!''_

'' _Don't talk about something you know nothing about,''_ She warned him with a death glare.

'' _Now now, that's wasn't very nice honey,''_ Bruto stood up and walked toward his daughter. '' _He was just sharing his opinion of Milena.''_ Ambre put her hand in her pocket as her father stopped in front of her, her breath quickening. He smiled and slapped her, the throb of her cheek awakening again. She lowered her eyes as cold engulfed her body from inside-out and did her best to control her shivering. Great time as always, anxiety attack. '' _I hate it when you make me do this, you know that. Running away from your dad, traveling the whole country and then resist my attempt to bring you back home. You certainly are your mother's daughter.''_

At that, Ambre noticed forms moving in the darkness, over the giant wood crates. A red figure stopped as the red with white flowers, the black and the tiny point of green continued on and Ladybug signed that they were good to go. The thief opened the box of matches and took out one, her attention shifting back to her genitor. Bruto raised his hand once more but brushed her hair out of her eyes this time. '' _Ah, raising a child is so hard. Milena did not make it easy. Taking her daughter away from her own dad, I can see where your rebellious side comes from. I'm glad I started disciplining you by killing her in front of you.''_

Ambre closed her eyes as rage took over the anxiety. They were out, so screw it, ''Don't touch my hair,'' She spat out in english, Bruto tensing up. She opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. ''You don't have the right to touch them.''

Bruto tightened his hold on her hair until it hurt, anger finally appearing on his face, '' _You-''_ He stopped when Ambre brought up a lit matches. She winked and threw it behind her into the gasoline puddle. It immediately caught on fire, following the trail she had made previously and wooden cargos started to burn. Bruto grabbed his daughter by the neck and lifted her up, effectively choking her. '' _If you're just going to be a nuisance like your mother, how about joining her?!''_ A crate exploded behind them and while that disctracted him, she got out her gun and shot him in the stomach. He let her go, shouting in pain as he recoiled and covered his wound.

Ambre landed on her knees and saw Bruto's men run out of the building, no signs of the twins in sight. Even his own bodyguards seemed to hesitate but when another crate exploded, they didn't need to be told twice. They ran as their boss screamed at them to come back. He went to stand up but she picked up a a box previously used a as seat and hit him. He fell on his back and she stomped on his wound, making him hiss. '' _You always disgusted me. Mama deserved better than someone like you!''_

He snickered and coughed out blood, '' _She was just a prostitute looking for gold, instead she made another mouth to feed. Do you really believe that she ever wanted you?''_ She took the safety off and pointed her gun to him.

_''She loved me. She took me away to protect me from the monster you always were! You just wanted to own me just because I have your bloodline in my veins.''_

_''Milena made another mistake and this time it costed her life, how regretful.''_ He trailed on and fainted from the blood loss. Ambre gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the Glock 19, smoke starting to surround her. Bruto's dark-grey blazer was even more darker, his blood creating a black patch where the bullet had lodged.

If she shot him, all her problems would go away. She could stay with Fu, ..Do whatever with Nathanaël, argue with Eno, chat with Ivan, Rose and Juleka, become friends with Ladybug and Chat Noir...

The gore made a crismon pool around his still body and she began having a hard time breathing.

Her father was a bad man, he killed and sold people to slavery. Everyone would be happy if he was gone.

_Just push the trigger._

Ambre held the gun with both hands, shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, about to force herself to do it when a hand placed itself over the gun. She turned and Fu was there, calm as ever. He took the gun as her hands slipped away and she fell to her knees. She started coughing, the smoke now dense and parts of the ceiling falling down. She heard him say something but she was already lapsing in and out of consciousness. A bright, green light flashed and she was scooped up in strong arms. A few seconds later they were outside, fresh air filling her lungs as she coughed. She was lowered on the ground and the green flash occured again. She opened her eyes with difficulty and Fu was standing over her, his face bruised like hers and Wayzz popped over his shoulder, a relieved expression on his tiny face. Fu didn't say anything as he propped her back on his arm, ''I- I'm so sorry.'' She apologised, her voice rough from all the coughing.

His smile was kindness itself. ''None of this was your fault, Ambre. You did what you thought was right.''

A black figure came in her field of vision and Chat Noir kneeled by them, giving her the peacock miraculous back. Eno appeared, its back to Ambre and it turned around in a hurry. When it spotted her owner, glitter tears fell out of its eyes and rushed to cuddle in her neck, ''Don't you ever do that again, idiot! I was so scared.'' It sobbed.

Chat Noir walked back to Ladybug to give them space and Ambre was able to look up.

Stars shined bright in the night sky as ambulances and firefighters arrived to the burning warehouse. Fu brushed a lock of hair from her face and that was it. She started to tear-up, putting a hand on Eno. She pressed her wet visage against Fu's red hawain shirt, shaking and sobbing as he held them in a warm embrace.

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is epilogue, I hope you'll enjoy!

The sun shined through the window, illuminating the small bedroom and rays of light rested over Ambre's legs. She scrubbed her tired eyes, the sunrise much too bright after such a sleepless night. The paramedics had refused to let Fu and her go back home until they could patch them up and the police had tried to interrogate her while they did, though Fu had convinced them to ask them their questions later. She was grateful, talking would have been impossible without weeping in between sentences. An officer had offered to give them a ride back home and as they sat in his car, she had noticed the two heroes had left a while ago.

Putting her arm on her forehead, she turned to look at Eno who was sleeping peacefully beside her on the pillow. When they made it back, the blue kwami had been sleep-flying after all the stress of yesterday's night. It nearly hit the floor a few times before finally lying down and it hadn't taken it long to fall asleep. Fu had ushered Ambre to her room too, assuring they could clean up the appartement tomorrow. She knew he only wanted her to rest but it would have taken a miracle for her adrenaline to tone it down a bit, after everything that had happened.

Ambre couldn't shake off that feeling of disgust she felt. She couldn't kill him, hadn't been able to. He made her life miserable for years, murdered her mother and making her wish she had never been born. He didn't deserve to live... Why couldn't she just push the trigger?

She pressed her eyes closed as she heard someone knock on their front door. Hearing master Fu walk over to open it, she turned to lay on her side and groaned internally. It was too early to deal with people. It was, what, 7-8AM? Fu's and the stranger's voices were low as they discussed. At least they knew how early it was, gosh. The voices fell silent and Fu's footsteps came to her door and he knocked, opening the door slightly, ''Ambre, are you awake?''

''If it's the cops, tell them I will never reveal the concentrated dark matter's recipe.'' She muttered against her blanket.

Fu chuckled, remembering the term from the new american cartoon she had started watching a few days ago, ''A young boy would like to see you. He said his name is Nathanaël Kurtzberg, he seems worried about your well-being. Should I tell him to come back another time?''

''..I'm coming,'' She said. He nodded and closed the door, going to talk to Nathan. She forced herself to sit up, her body aching. She turned and stroked Eno's head with her index and it slowly fluttered its eyes open.

''...Yesss?'' Eno asked before yawning wide.

''I have a visitor, wanna come with?'' Ambre asked and the kwami nodded, its head going up and down, the action nearly making it fall back on the futon. She smiled, going to put on black jeans and a blue hoodie. She took Eno in her hand and placed it in her hoodie's pocket with her miraculous and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen, Fu and Nathan chatting quietly. The red-head turned as she came in and his eyes widened when he saw the bruise on her cheek but it could have been because of her unkempt hair and the dark circles under her eyes too. He came up to her hastily, his hand hovering over her cheek. He looked pained as he didn't dare to touch it, but still clearly relieved to see her safe and sound. Ambre glanced at him and his hand before taking it in hers, lowering them. ''The other guys look worse, don't worry.''

He smiled, though it was obviously forced. She raised her eyebrow and he let the facade break. He signed and raised his other hand, brushing his bangs out of his face, ''I- I was so worried, you have no idea.'' He admitted.

Ambre tightened her grip and let go, ''I know, I'm sorry. Worrying you wasn't my attention, the opposite really,'' She signed and blinked, her eyes tired but her brain restless. ''You deserve an explaination. How about we go take a walk? Some fresh air wouldn't hurt, anyway.'' Suddenly, she bit her lips and glanced at Fu. He smiled and nodded, giving her his approval. ''Let's go, then.''

-///-

They walked in the nearly empty streets, Paris slowly awakening as the sun set in the sky. A few cars passed by, disturbing the silence surrounding them. Nathan led her to a park and she sat down on a bench, not caring how she looked and put her head on the back. She cracked her neck as he sat beside her and they stayed silent for a while. Even with her eyes closed, she felt his gaze on her, ''You have a questions and I have answers, hopefully.''

''Well...'' She opened one eye and looked at him. ''Before I start with the obvious, I'm going to use one of your expression.''

''Oh really?''

''You're badass,'' His statement got an unexpected laugh out of her as he continued, ''You took down three grown men by yourself! How did you manage to take them all?''

''I've learn how to fight since I was eight, it's not like I had a choice either,'' Nathan sombered down his excitement at that.

''What do you mean?'' Ambre signed, rubbing her temple and furrowed her eyebrows. ''You don't have to tell me right now, or ever. I won't push, I can see you're tired.''

''I know you won't, Nate. And after the night I had, It's not like I could sleep.'' He didn't say anything to that and she sat up straight. ''Just promise me you won't run away, alright?''

''I promise.''

''That was quick,'' She commented and he had the sake to look embarrassed. She breathed in an out. ''..My real, legal name is Ambre Fantoccio, I am the daughter of Bruto Fantoccio, the mafia boss of the italian Fantoccio family.'' She heard her friend gasp but she continued, she had to. ''The Fantoccio are one of the side mafia that is controlled by the Sicillian family. My mother met my father around the time his group became official in Italy. They... My mom discovered she was pregnant and left my father to raise me, away from his criminal life. She didn't have much and had to work multiple jobs just so we could eat, but we were happy... When I was six years old, Bruto's men found my mom's whereabouts and told their boss. They broke in our appartement and...''

''...Ambre, if It's too much-'' Nathanaël tried.

''First time I meet my dad, and the first thing he does? Shoot my mom right in between the eyes,'' She says, tightening her fist so hard her knuckles cracked. ''The fucker- he smiles. He takes me in his arms and tell me he's going raise me how 'his true family' should be raised. And for years, he teached me how to fight, lie, learn every subjects possible and obey him like a puppy that follows his every order. Seven years later, I had enough. I packed a small bag and ran away. He nearly caught me but I was able to get away. After that, I became homeless and started stealing things so that I wouldn't starve. I was good at it and bits by bits, I made a name of myself and became involded in groups. I moved around a lot and met tons of people, some shady, some with good hearts. And one day, I traveled to Paris and met this weird old man that gave me a home, a place to learn with people of my age. For the first time in so long, my life was.. normal. Like, the boring life of every tennagers. I love it, so of course Bruto tried to destroy it piece by piece. He sent three of his men to kidnap me in my own school and when I fought them off, instead they kidnapped my guardian... I'm going to keep this short, but I had help and saved him. Aaaand I might have burned a warehouse down, but that's collateral damage.''

She exhaled shakily and turned to Nathan. His mouth was slighty opened and his eyes looked like as if they were about to pop out of his head. He blinked and uttered one word, ''...Wow.''

''Did I break you?'' He seemed to snap out of his daze.

''No no, that's not- It's just... I-I'm so sorry, Ambre.''

''It's fine.'' She said, leaning back on the bench

''Of course it's not!'' The thief looked up at his outburst. ''Your dad, he killed your mother, abused you for years. That's not okay! Where is he now?''

''That, I have no idea. When the warehouse caught on fire, all his men ran out and left him behind. He could be dead.''

''Good,'' Ambre widened her eyes and looked at him, astonished. He saw the face she was making and shame passed on his face, but determination ultimately took over. ''He hurt you and I'll guess, a lot of other people too. He got what he deserved, in the end.'' She looked down at her knees and he carried on. ''I'm sorry, but don't expect to feel bad for him, especially after everything you told me.''

''No, it's just...'' She shook her head and faced him, ''Nobody ever spoke badly of him but me. Thank you.'' He smiled, giving her a nod. She gazed at him and made her decision. A blush crept on her cheeks as she slid herself closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and for a second she feared he was going to push her away. Instead, he moved his arm to place it over her shoulders, though hesitantly. She put her weight against him and he wrapped his arm around her. ''Also, I'm suprised of hearing you bitch on someone, usually it's my role.''

''Usually you're talking about Cholé, not a mafia boss.''

''True.'' They cuddled on the bench as the city around them started to become more alive. People were walking, driving to work. Others opening their shops and early patrons entering to buy their products. A man in gym clothes jogged in the park, his dog kepping up with his pace excitedly. As he passed in front of them, Ambre followed him with her gaze until she turned to Nathan. He was calmy looking at the sky but she noticed he also had slight dark circles under his eyes. Did he have trouble sleeping? Was he worried about her, as the moon went up in the night? Had he been staring at it as she teared-up in her guardian's arms?

He seemed to remark her stare and looked back at her. She lowered her head against his shoulder and he raised his hand to moved the strand of hair that had fallen over her face. She couldn't help but blush, looking up at him as he put her hair over her ear. His cheeks flushed too, though he left his hand on her jaw. He brushed his thumb over the purple bruise lightly, careful to not hurt her by accident. ''...Can I ask you something?''

She raised her eyebrows, curious, ''Sure.''

''What does _Vorrei.. le cause- cose-''_ He tried to pronounce in a bad italian accent. She decided to take pity of him.

''You mean ' _Vorrei le cose sarebbero state diverse'?_ ''

''Yeah, that. You said that yesterday, what does it mean?''

She blushed again but forced the words out of her mouth, ''..'I wish things would have been different'.''

Nathanael looked at her in the eyes again, his adam apple moving up as he understood what she meant. He seemed to lose his nerve as he looked away but Ambre put a hand on his chest, gaining his attention once more. She turned even more red as she mentally convinced herself and brought her face closer to his. He looked taken aback and she quickly closed her eyes. If she was going to embarrass herself, might as well go all the way.

A few agonising seconds passed before chapped lips met hers. She gripped his vest tighter in surprise and pratically melted. She moved her knees toward him and he brought her body closer to him with his arm. They leaned into each other, deepening their kiss. He twined his fingers in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was perfect.

 


End file.
